How?
by WandaCosmoForever
Summary: Timmy wasn't always the smartest kid, but he realized something before everyone else, and he does something that causes kidnapping, ancient prophecies and time travel. What he did will change the way you look at the darkness forever.
1. preface

Disclaimer: Like anyone and everyone on this site I do not own FOP if I did I'd be doing something else besides updated fan fictions.

AN: this is a remake of why remember, I got a new direction but there is the same premise.

I figure since fairy live forever they grow up slower so poof grows 1 year physically for every 2 years. May not make sense but I believe it will make this a better story. I realize poof has a very high vocabulary in this chapter, but this also has magic fairies you have to bend the rules a little.

Wanda POV

"Thank you," I looked at my boys, Timmy, fourteen had just gotten his first growth spurt. Poof had on the cutest grin. They had just handed me a high stack of chocolate chip pancakes in bed.

"Happy Mother's Day," they said.

"Poof, you stay here with Wanda while I go get her present okay,"

"Okay Timmy," Poof climbed up on my bed.

" SSSSsnoore," said a snoring Cosmo in a race car sometimes, he can sleep through anything.

"Mommy " My little boy said with the cutest grin showing off his teeth.

"Yes, sweetie,"

"Why, does Timmy call you Wanda, not mommy?"

"Because, Timmy already has a mommy,"

"But, you help him with his homework like a mommy, and you make him happy when he's sad like a mommy,".

"Well, Timmy has two mommies," he made a pouty face and crossed his arms at that comment.

"Why, does he get two," just as poof said that Timmy walked through the doors. Poof still does not understand why Timmy can't go through walls.

"Two what," Timmy asked walking in the room, with a large box. We had made the doors real so he could actually move around in the castle.

"Nothing sweetie,"

"o d dokey then, you wanna give it to her Poof" Poof when grabbed the big box out of Timmy's hands.

"Here mommy , open it! Open it! "Poof yelled .

"Quiet honey daddy's sleeping,"

"Sorry," I opened the present to find a finger painted vase. "Ahhh, thank you sweetie,"

"I, made the vase in art and poof finger painted, and I sorry about your paint room though we had a little problem when I accidently said "the magic words" that we had more blue paint and well the ceiling now blue. "

"It okay I'll fix it later," Cosmo slowly got out of bed

"Oh, Cosmo there is some extra pancakes in the kitchen," Timmy said. Cosmo and poof left to go get pancakes.

"Timmy, what did you get your mother,"

"huh," Timmy said turning his head to me in a flash.

"Your Mother she's home for mother's day this year," his eyes grew three sizes that day.

"SShhees hhoomme,"

"Yes,"

"I forgot " he mumble before hastily running out of the room to go throw something together to not look like a complete idiot on mother's day I laughed as he ran. Getting out of bed to help him come up with something.

***Poof***

"Mom wake up," I woke up to see poof and the end of my bed.

"Happy Mother's Day"

Here I was twenty years later except now one of my boys was missing.


	2. Birthday Smiles

Tammy POV

I watched dad leave his room, his face carried a smile, but it was fake. It was his Birthday, his smiles were always fake on his Birthday. I looked at Tommy, his face was the same as mine straight but eyes full of confusion. As long as I can remember dad has always done the same thing on his birthday. He goes down to the basement and locks himself in there tell it was dark. Neither one of us understood why, it was just what he did. And that's just what he did; he walked down the long hallway to the basement, and locked it behind him.

"Guess we need to make our own breakfast," Tommy simply said. He changed back into his go lucky self as if it were a normal day. "I call the last pop tarts," He ran off to get ready for school.

I was still staring down the hallway were dad went; I have always wondered what he kept in the basement. Tommy and I weren't allowed to go down there; Dad always says it's too dangerous. I thought, as I packed my homework into my bag. Mr. Crocker assigned a pile that weighed a ton, not exaggerating, last night. Mr. Crocker is obsessed with fairies, dads says he has always been that way.

I looked outside it was raining. Yeah there's nothing I love more than standing for the bus in the rain, especially when my brother will jump in every puddle on our way there/ I silently cursed under my breath I finished getting ready for school.

Still Tammy POV

We got school Mr. Crocker walked in and did the usually 8:33 spasm for the morning. Class begins with Tommy failing a pop test. Myself making an A. Crocker reacted that there was no way I could get a 90 unless of course if I had fairy godparents. I sat through It quietly I still don't understand why he is convinced that me and Tommy have to have Godparents. They were bed time stories.

The bell rang for lunch, I walked out with my best friend Ally she was a Genius, her dad worked for NASA. He was gone all the time though she would never complain. We sat with our lunches, and ate and, we talked about the boy we had a crush on for most of time. I watched Tommy get up and go ask out Trisha who rejected him and threw him in a trash can, again. The Bell rang signaling the dismissal of lunch and to go back to class. Ally and I were the first to walk back into the class, to find Mr. Crocker was cowering in the corner. It took me a few seconds to realize why. At Mr. Crocker desk stood a Robot 6 and half feet high. It saw me and said one word that held more meaning than I could have ever known .

"Turner"


	3. Jorgen

_Mystery POV_

"_Turner"_

I heard it they found them, after twenty years they FIND ME. They Find them they find my world. I run down the hallway nothing was going to stop me. It wasn't going to ever stop me. The Destructinators, l were back and I was the only one on earth or in fairy world that knew what they were after I can tell you one thing they weren't going to get it. I may be an outcast now. A weirdo one of the few crazies that was right. But I can't be that know I cannot just be like Crocker useless to only to say I told you so in the faces of those who have mocked him. I have to be who I used to be they need me to be.

I heard a soft buzz and the room got slightly brighter. You could feel something most people would have ignored it was a soft presence. I knew it was more, it was help they were late and I was going to make sure they knew that, When I get my hands on binky.

Tammy POV

The robots eyes seemed to grow as he studied me he looked at me, like he was trying to recognize me or something. From behind him I saw a creature that resembled a …………………………………………….

Fairy there was a fairy , behind him. Dad always told me stories about the creatures the usually fairy tales, but sometimes he made up stories he made them seem so really. From his stories I knew, I was sure of it, I knew who this fairy was. His hair in a military hair cut his muscles that were too big for his tight camouflage clothes. Jorgen Von Straggle head fairy, rule guarder and does NOT have a cord that goes out his butt. He was real and he was one of the good guys.

"Let the girl go," He said with authority. But to tell you the truth he looked scared out of his mind. Dad never described him this way he was nervous, shaking with his giant wand ready at a moment's notice.

"Jorgen You're kind of late," I knew that voice it was said as calmly as your break feast is ready, time for bead. But somehow it held more authority, it was wiser.

"So, were you Turner."

"Ah, But I can't poof everywhere like someone I know,"

"TURNER," the robots mechanical voices said. The danger was wrenched in its voice as he listens to the conversation my father and Jorgen were having.

"Yeah robo brain did you miss me," My dad picked me up from behind and trough me at Jorgen. Jorgen caught me and waved his wand and the three of us were surrounded by light. When the light stopped we were in a completely white room.

"This is all your fault Jorgen if you would have just listen to me the first time they wouldn't have found us they would both be in school perfectly safe and happy,"

"Tur..."

"Don't you dare Turner me these are my kids, my rules okay? I believe I have been through enough to get you to at least listening once," I looked to my right and Tommy was sitting in a blue chair in the corner of the room. There was a desk where a receptionist sat going through her papers. She acted like this was normal then I realized she was another one. She was a fairy too.

"Umm... Will someone please tell me what is going on here?" Tommy asked trying to get the attention of the two arguing men in front of us.

"Crystal, will you please go get me the flash pen," Jorgen said to the receptionist.

"Crystal you sit down right now, we are not erasing their memory not now anyways we are going to do this my way this time, We are going to get them what they deserve," Dad said giving the glare of death that me and Tommy have seen on very few occasions to Jorgen.

"Turner they aren't miserable just because they are your kids does not mean they will get special treatment!"

"That is why they need them is because they are my kids think of all the danger they are constantly in all the time, the ENEMYS! And my biggest one has finally found us and I can't always be there and You saw today you can't always be there before he finds them if we were a second off today they could be in the destructinators hands right now,".

"Because of that danger, I cannot force a fairy to take that job, and what fairy in its right mind would take on that kind of responsibility, to watch the children of the Choosen one. Of the hero of the biggest trouble maker in the Universe! Of the child that changed the rules so many times he added 400 pages in his 10 years as a godchild?, What fairy could or ever would take on that kind of responsibility?'

"that is where you are wrong Jorgen it is not what fairy, But what fairies."


	4. Fairies

Timmy POV

"Turner, would you really want them to do that? Go through that pain again? Besides they have retired which means they cannot even be asked to take up another job, you know that. You're just going to have to realize that the only way to protect them is through the protection of the fairy army." Jorgen said. _Why couldn't he just understand_? I couldn't help but think.

"You really think I trust a bunch of fairies that are responsible to watch every godparents and god kids around the world. To really care and watch of a pair of kids that they aren't responsible for?," I wasn't stupid. I knew he was just trying to get me to give up on the Godparents thing but it wasn't going to work. One way or another Tammy and Tommy were going to have god parents. Tammy and Tommy were sitting in the chairs in the corner. Both of them looked scared to death of Jorgen . I had almost forgotten what he used to look like from a stranger point of view. They were paying attention intently, but both looked very confused.

"Timmy, Please for one listen, can you please do this for me. You didn't have to see them after words they were a mess. Both of them didn't leave their house, for weeks afterwards, they just laid around crying and looking at pictures. Poof didn't say anything for a year and half he just walked around or played with one of the toys you gave him. And today is a day that no one even goes near their house, they don't come out except for poof who can't stand to see his parents upset. He not even happy on today though." Jorgen said.

" Well, then I will have to make them unretired," I said. "Come on kids we are going to see some old friends," as I grabbed Tommy's and Tammy's hands My kids weren't going to get in as much danger as I was as a kid. They weren't going to have everything put on the line like I did, they were going to be safe, or as safe as they could be being my kids.

"Turner, Will you just listen for once they are in perfect hands," Jorgen said Poofing in front of me using is I am invincible voice. Did he really think that after all these years that would still scare me. He stood in front of the door that was really, thank goodness. It was the only way out for me and the kids since we can't just poof there.

"I will be the judge of perfect hands, and do you really think standing in front of the door going to stop me?" I asked. Pulling out a pen, when the pen was clicked in turned into an emergency wand that was good for three wishes it was slightly dusty, and It was still completely loaded. "Do I really have to use this, guess I do, Kids hang on," Both of my kids held on to my hands tight. "I Wish I was with Mom and Dad," In a poof we were off ,before we could we blink we were in front of their house. Or what I assumed to be their house. In front of the house was a little purple boy playing with his wand turning a flower into a frog and then back into a flower again. I couldn't help but smile.


	5. Wanda and Cosmo

Timmy POV

The little boy sat in the grass continuing to play with his wand and his wand over and over again."Oh great now mom's going to kill me," He muttered, He got up slapped his blue jeans trying to get all the grass off. "Oh yeah magic duhh, Sometimes I think I am more dad then I am mom," He muttered once again quietly to himself.

"Poof," I said. I hadn't seen my little brother in so long, seemed like centuries . He looked so old though he looked only 14 in human years which would make sense since fairies age half as fast as humans. He slowly turned around to face. And he stared at me not a happy stare or a sad stare. It was that kind of stare that is utter shock.

"Timm….. MOM!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed grabbing his wand, he assumed a defensive position. His eyes passed back and forth between the kids and my self. I couldn't tell how the kids were handling it. They weren't asking any questions, nether one had let go of my hand, they both were still holding on tightly. In a quick poof a fairy with messy pink hair showed up. She was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a Fairy world Zoo T-Shirt.

"What is wrong honey," Wanda asked. Facing poof looking him over for injures just like she used to do after both of us and Cosmo did something totally dangerous and stupid.

" Umm… I kind of need a favor," I said speaking up for Poof who kept staring at me like I was a ghost. She slowly turned around to face me just as Poof had done before except she didn't stop to stare. She ran over and hugged me.

"I don't care if I am dreaming anymore I am just happy it is a dream, and not a night mare," She said softly.

"Your not dreaming Mom it's me, and I will explain everything but first we have to get dad because I have a feeling that Jorgen going to show up soon to yell at me soon. I really do need to ask you for a favor and it kind of involves them." I said gesturing down to my kids who were both staring in amazement at Wanda.

"Mom?," Tommy said looking up and me, of all the things that kid could ask he is curious that I called her mom? Really you got to be kidding. I just poofed and transported in a place people were flying and my son of course worries I called someone mom. He is really too much like me than is good for him. Wanda floated back for a moment to look at both of them . Looked at me and then poofed all of us inside where we found Cosmo asleep on the couch with his teddy bear and a waffle .

"Cosmo get up," Wanda said poofing the dirty mess, into a new clean room.

"I don't wanna,"

"I have a surprise," Wanda said trying to coax Cosmo awake which was no easy task.

"Okay," Cosmo mumble and started to get up. He looked at me, looked at Wanda, Looked at the kids, wash rinse and repeat. "Are you real this time or just another one?" Cosmo mumbled.

"He is real honey I see him to this time, and so does Poof," Wanda said.

"TURNER," Jorgen Poofed in with a loud boom, the kind of boom that would have usually came with a lightning bolt.

"Yes, And if you dare say I broken a rule you can just add it to the list of them that I have made," I said pulling out my Wand.

"You can't use it against me Turner all Godparent wands cannot hurt me ," He said. Yet he still put his wand in the defensive position. His eyes were locked on my wand.

"Well technically in isn't a Godparent wand so I can sure try," I said. I could see behind me Wanda slowly reach for hers out of the corner of my eye. Cosmo kept his at his side, but I could tell the way he was tensing that if he needed he was ready to help. I could see Poof wand was just the same down but ready. I just hope they were going to side with me and not Jorgen.

"Turner, just let me wipe them and then you can go back to earth and enjoy the rest of your Birthday," Jorgen said directing his eyes to my kids who had positioned themselves into silent stone statues next to me.

"Haha, You and I both know that I hate my birthday," I said.

"We can work this out somehow but they shouldn't be involved they are retired" Jorgen said

"We are unretired all of us, we don't care what the job is we take it. There not against the rules see." Wanda said floating in front of me and getting in Jorgens face with a stare that I had only seen when me and Cosmo had done something REALLY STUPID. "And don't you dare think of anything because we are now back to being God parents." She backed up next to me.

"Now, What is our new job?" Cosmo asked.

"Turner," Jorgen looked at me in frustration. "Turner will inform you of your new job while I go file all of the paperwork this transition has cause and Turner you break one more rule and their lincenes are gone. Understand that means no more. Fairy Godparenting Ever.

"Yes, I understand," I said. I had once again wiggled my way out of trouble and still got my way. Jorgen poofed away . Then all the Statues that had been formed by the conversation came to life when he left.

"Dad just to let you know, You have a lot of explaining to do because I am really confused and I am pretty sure Tommy is too," Tammy said. Then she walked her way from myself to Wand and Cosmo. " Please excuse my fathers stupidity in forgetting introductions I am Tammy and there is my brother Tommy," she said and Tommy joined her side.

"I am Wanda,"

"And I am Cosmo," they both looked confirming their suspicions, I nodded knowing the oh so familiar line that was to come next.

"And We're your FAIRY GODPARENTS!!!"


	6. Some explaining More or less

Tammy Pov

"Ummm…. What are fairy godparents," I said giving Dad and the pair of fairies, in front of me a questioning look. I wasn't sure if it was exactly the same as the fairies in the story. There was one thing I was sure of and that was that these were the same Wanda and Cosmo from the stories they had the same characteristics dad used in his stories.

"They are here to protect you from the big robot things you saw earlier," Dad said. Wanda gave him a glare.

"YOU mean the destructnators , They are back," Wanda asked. I guess they were back to talking to each other like he and Jorgen the big buff fairy did earlier. Guess I would get my answers later or at least I hope so

" They kind of never really went away the Jorgen has been keeping them away for a while now, but with them growing stronger and smarter. He can't always keep up and everything, and so I thought why not get them a godparent. Then Jorgen said it was against the rules to force fairies to take such a dangerous job. And that's kind of how we got here, Will you do it?" Dad said I hadn't seen him ever as scared as he was now, with Wanda in his face.

"Like I said before we are unretired and their godparents, and Poof is there new God brother," Wanda said.

" Umm.. Timmy how do you know who we? How did you get here? How do you remember Magic? Where is Phillip??????," Cosmo said floating up to hug Dad. Okay It may be weird but, WHO IS PHILLIP.

"I can't answer any of those, except for this one," Dad took out a shiny nickel and gave it to Cosmo. "Never left her out of my sight after you gave her to me that day," He looked so proud at the nickel.

"Yea! Phillip your back," Cosmo said hugging the nickel

"Why can't you answer the other questions," Wanda said.

"Mom it doesn't matter Timmy always breaks rules and no one every really understands how, How is this different. And besides all that matters is that Timmy remembers and Ya'll have a duty as Fairy Godparents to answer your God Daughters questions," Poof said. He looked only slightly older than me, he had a short purple hair, and was wearing a Lime green shirt and a pair of dark purple pants.

"Your right Poof I just can't believe how you broke the number one rule in fairy world," Wanda said. Then quickly waved her wand and with a poof the the three all had suit cases ready to go. "Let's go furnish our new castle. Oh and sweetheart Fairy Godparents are fairies that will grant any of your wishes as long as they abide from the rules in this book," Wanda made a large book appear and then disappear. "Your father made this book quite large growing up and so did Cosmo. We will grant wishes for you and your brother from now on."

"There are certain rules like you can't tell anybody about us, or else we get caught in this swirly vortex of doom and you forget all about us," Cosmo said still shining up the nickel. Wishes? I really never wished for much unless it was stuff like my brother shutting up or my room being clean. My brother's face had grown a grin that could only mean one thing and that was trouble lots and lots of trouble. Then I looked at my dad who carried the biggest smile on his face.

"Oh, and Guys I wouldn't to about the castle I have it taken care of," My dad said

"What do you mean taken care of?" Wanda asked with a very strict look.

"Wanda quit worrying so much gessh, I will show you when we get there now would you mind poofing us back to earth please?" Dad asked. They all smiled except for me, Even Tommy was smiling,. Then we left in a poof, no one else besides me seemed worried. Did no one else remember about the fact of the big robot things that were after us? Of course not.


	7. The surprise

Timmy POV

"This is what I meant," I said, watching their reactions to the headquarter in the basement we used to have when I was a kid. Every year on my birthday I would come down here and update everything. I would clean the castle, using my shrink suit to get in. Then after all of that was done I check up on things in fairy world. It usually helped me handle my birthday. I had always taught the kids that the basement was too dangerous for them and they should stay out so they wouldn't get hurt. Tommy had tried a couple times, but I always caught him through the alarm system before he got far enough to see anything. So the kids were surprised for not the first time today.

"You really don't change do you Timmy?" Wanda asked looking around and then turning to me and giving me a warm smile. She always does that thinks that one day me or Cosmo will learn we never will though. We can't change being ourselves way to much fun.

"Well I do my best now I have to get back to work I kind of left without warning earlier so I better get going," I was about to leave when heard Tommy started to whisper something to Poof who nodded and then pulled out his wand. Then my phone started to vibrate.

_You don't have to come into work today Turner, Have a great day off_

It was from my boss I love my son. "Thanks kid," I said fluffing his hair.

"Haha! Now let's do something really cool!" Tommy said. Then the list began "I Wish I had a giant Chocolate SHAKE!!!" And just like that they went into action and the chocolate shake appeared and the so did the smile on Tommy's face.

"Timmy can I talk to you alone?" Wanda said. Cosmo and Poof started to grant all of Tommy's wish., Tammy was just standing quietly and watched Tommy have all the fun I was hoping she would join in some. But she just stood. She was too much like her mother and didn't believe in useless wishing that me and Tommy's thing.

"yeah sure," We both headed up stairs to the kitchen.

Wanda POV

" How?" I had to know, it was the only way to prove that this wasn't a dream the only way to prove that this was real. I know Timmy is smart but that would take an amount of smarts and magic that wasn't possible.

" I told you mom I can't tell you," he wouldn't look at me in the eyes.

"Why not,"

"You think you would remember one thing and that is if necessary I can keep a secret," When he said that he made sure to look at me directly in the eyes. I knew what the meant about that but I also knew that he wasn't using it against me he was simply trying to make a point.

"I know but I still wish you will tell me, it will prove that this isn't another trick," I had whispered the last part. I hoped he didn't hear that part, I didn't need him to know about that it would just make him worry more.

"What do you mean another trick?" Great he heard this is going to be grrrrrreeeeeaaaatttt.

"well, it was nothing I just want to make sure,"

"Wanda who is pretending to be me??"

"Everyone,"


	8. Make a Wish Tammy

Timmy POV

"What do YOU MEAN EVERYONE?" I exclaimed, great now people were trying to be me, pretending to be me. What did I do to deserve this???? They were trying to trick and hurt them. And it is all my fault if only I wouldn't have made so many stupid wishes.

"Don't worry it is just the antifairies, Pixies, and the genies," Wanda said with a weak smile.

"Just the antifairies, Pixies and the genies!" How many of my grand enemies are still after me…

"Well at least it wasn't the destructionators,"

"Ugh, yeah but their the latest problem, " I can't believe this is happening again.

"Umm Timmy something is going off down here," Cosmo yelled from the basement. Wanda and I both ran down stairs to see what the problem was, or more importantly what Cosmo broke. We got down stairs and a recognized the sound it was my Dark Laser sensor. It went off 5 minutes before he used his device to destroy the world. I turned on the Tim Screen to see what his bright idea was this time.

"I SHALL NOW DESTROY THE EARTH BY HITTING IT WITH MY RAY THAT WILL MAKE IT SOLID ICE," Dark Laser said as he was taped with the mini came I attached to his ship. One gaint mirror coming up I pushed a button on the keyboard and a giant mirror appeared in front of the earth. IT deflected the ray hitting the ship instead.

"That should do it," I said. I saw that Tammy was now standing in the corner writing in a notebook, she was ignoring and blocking out the rest of the world like usual. I went over to her and sat down right beside her.

"What is the matter Sweetie," I asked, I couldn't see how she wasn't as overjoyed as her brother was with her new godparents.

"Nothing I just have homework to do so might as well get it done now while Tommy is too busy to bother me," She continued scribbling down in her notebook. Sometimes she makes me wonder how this responsible child is mine.

"Don't you want to make wishes or have fun?"

"Like you said dad the reason they are here are to protect us from the big robot things, not to work their butts off trying to make giant food," She said. She had stopped for a moment to look up at me and meet my eyes.

"But…"

"Dad, I am fine and soon I am going to wake up from this dream and this will all be over. Sadly though I will have to rewrite this essay though,"

"Your not dreaming Fairies are real, Just like all the stories," I said I used to make up bed time stories by using all the careless wishes I made when I was a kid. They used to love espically Tammy she used to ask questions and rationalize it. She always seemed to like them though.

" Dad I don't want the stories to be real,"

" Why not?" How could she not want the stories to be real. All of the adventures , all of the fun?

" Someone almost always got hurt Dad, I don't want to carelessly hurt someone." She had a point all of the stories usually involved someone getting hurt.

"You can make an careful wish there are lots of those," Poof had floated over and sat by Tammy. "It will be easy, and I love granting wishes," He gave her a big encouraging smile.

"okay I guess I could try ummm… I wish I had the new Liza Lucky Book," She said. This may start working out for me I was supposed to go pick up that book a week ago for her. And with a swift Poof it appeared in her hands.

"I assumed you wanted Hardback?" Poof said with a smile.

"Yes, thank you very much," She said looking down at the new book in her hands. She wished for a book? She didn't wish to go jumping on the moon? Or for Something cool and dangerous? Either she isn't my daughter or I really just don't understand girls. My phone vibrated again, which means I got another text it was from Blinky.

_Turner, the magic wore off might want to get back here before Jorgen explodes…. Again_

"You going to be okay, I got to go to work," I said. I had been working for Jorgen for quite some time I stayed on earth and supervised grown godkids tht remembered bits and pieces that lead them to power fairy world. Apparently the magic used to get Jorgen to give me a day off wore off a little too quickly.

"I thought your boss said you got the day off," She stared up at me with her blue crystal eyes.

"Well my boss is kind of cranky at the moment and when Tommy's wish wore off he is kind of mad, So I better go," I said quickly really not wanting to stretch Jorgen too much today.

"Okay, well be careful," she said. Wait a minute, she thought I worked at a pencil factory what in the world was to be careful of at a pencil factory?

"What is there to be careful of?" I asked, trying to figure out how much I slipped up.

"I don't know but your picture was on the wall at the weird office place with Jorgen. It said Hero of the Month so I assumed you don't really make pencils," She said. She really pays attention way more then I give her credit for.

"Oh, well you and your brother be careful please," I started to go up the stairs.

"Your not going to call a baby sitter?" Tommy asked.

"Nah, I trust Wanda," I said. I was almost to the top of the stairs

"What about me?," Cosmo looked up at me.

"He trust you to make a mess," I heard Wanda say to him.


	9. Do you believe I am real?

Tammy POV

Great, Now dad was gone and we weren't getting a babysitter because he trust fairies. Fairies that were supposed to grant our wishes? Hey, at least I got a book out of it. It didn't seem fair though that I got the book for free even though Ally had to design an entire program for NASA to earn her money. Isn't that technically stealing. I still said thank you to the purple fairy, he was nice but I still don't trust them. Tommy trust them way too much. Well actually he trusted every one too much.

"Hey, Tammy Cosmo going to show me how to go roller skating down the side of a volcano wanna come!!!!!" Tommy said.

"Nah, I am going to read," I said, I had to admit part of me said that it sounded like tons of fun, but I knew it would be safer to read. Cosmo, Poof and Tommy poofed themselves to go risk their lives. I was surprised when Wanda stayed behind. She came and sat by me, I continued to try to read my book even though I was still on page 3.

"You know this is the best day I have had In years," Wanda said her eyes were Pink a Bubble gum.

"Why?' Isn't it her job to grant wishes.

"Because I met you and your brother, and I got to see you father,"

"Why are is that special,"

"We used to be his godparents, he was our very best god kid. He saved the world almost as many times as he got it in trouble," She said with a small laugh.

"He used to be a lot of trouble uh?"

"More than you could ever imagine, he turned the world into a monkey world, then got it taken over by Crocker," She said

"Really? He didn't tell us that one,"

" He told you about us?" Wanda eyes were huge when she asked me.

"Not really he just told us bedtime stories but usually they were about Vikings or the tooth fairy. He told us about fairies and genies. But he never told anything about him or Crocker," I said. "I never thought they were true though I just thought they were interesting. Especially with how excited he got when he told them he acted just like Tommy.

"That sounds like him, he was did make careless wishes , but he was never careless about his secrets. So, do you believe I am real Tammy?,"

" I don't know what to believe, I am too confused," I said her eyes were filled with worry as I said that.

"Well you don't need to believe right away, do you want to try though? I mean if you make a couple wishes maybe you can at least have some fun not believing?" she asked.

" I can wish for anything?" I asked

"Of course,"

" I wish I was on a volcano with Tommy," I said and Wanda grew a smile from ear to ear.


	10. Trust

**A.N. **

**I would just like to take a quick second to give thanks to the many reviews that I have gotten, they really help me continue to write! Oh, a quick refresher I don't own fairly oddparents just to let you know. **

Cosmo POV

" That was awesome Cosmo can we do it again Please!" Tommy asked. Tommy was exactly like his father in so many ways, I miss have Timmy as a godkid but Tommy was cool he enjoyed doing what Wanda calls 'stupid stuff' so he was alright in my books. Tammy seems way too smart to me though but a sweet girl.

"Yeah but this time lets ON UNICYCLES!" I said

"Um… I want to try," a small voice said from behind me, I turned to see Wanda and Tammy .

"Of course you can we can race," I said. She returned with a weak smile , I poof up the unicycles and us at the top of the Volcano. I also poofed up some alligators at the bottom..

"Cosmo NO! Alligators are a bad idea! How many times do I have to tell you that!" Wanda said. She also gave me a look that said not to push it with the kids especially Tammy who looked scared to death. Poof gave me a look and laughed a little, he was so much like Timmy.

"Wanda will you start us?' I asked her irritation had already left her face. She quickly nodded.

"Ready Set GO!!!" she yelled. We got started and the boys started to get ahead. I tried to catch up when out of the corner of my eye I saw Tammy about to go head first into the lava and rocks. I quickly poofed up a bunch of Pillows and Mattresses she landed softly. I floated off were she was to make sure she was okay.

"You okay?" I asked her she looked okay just a little startled.

"You left the race," she said.

"Well I wasn't going to let you fall, you would have gotten hurt. And I wasn't going to let that happen, not today, not ever" I said. She looked up at me with big blue eyes, for a moment she looked she looked like she believed me for, then they went back to the scared distrusting eyes she had had earlier. Hey at least I got through for a minute, Timmy did try to call the police on me once.

"Well, Thank you very much," She said brushing off her jeans, Wanda was at the bottom with the boys.

"Do you want to try again or Poof us at the bottom?" I asked her.

"I would like to see if I can make It to the bottom, If you promise to always catch me," She gave me the kind of smile only little girls could give, then we were off. She didn't fall again, she went swiftly down the mountain. She had the proudest smile on her face when I reached the bottom.

" I did it," she whispered I wasn't sure if she wanted anyone to hear or not but I answered anyways.

"Always knew you could,"

"What should we do now?" Tommy asked Poof.

"How about we see what Timmy is doing can we Mom?" Poof asked Wanda. All of us even Tammy gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, but if we are bothering him then we come right back understand," She said we all nodded.

"I wish we were with dad," Tommy said. Wanda and I both raised our wands to poof us to Timmy. We appeared to be on a space ship in a jail cell and so, was Timmy. All three of our wands deflated I have a feeling we are in some big trouble again. And for some reason as long we were in it together that was okay with me.


	11. Pink

Tommy POV

"What does that mean," I said gesturing to the limping wands in the fairies hands. Fairies, they are so cool I mean they grant wishes and come up with great ideas for having fun! I mean how many kids can say I have been uni cycling down a volcano? Well, technically I can't either since I can't tell anyone about them but hey I can at least say it in my mind!

"Umm… I am not sure," Wanda said. Wanda was cool even though she wasn't exactly as fun as Cosmo and Poof. She was too careful and motherly.

"It's because the entire ship is surround by a giant butterfly net, Fairies can get in, but not out. The aliens got it from the robo dudes, What were they called again Turner?" Crocker said from the opposite cell, he was our teacher he was old and in a wheelchair but still scared the crap out of us. After seeing him all the fairies turned into rocks. What was my teacher doing on a space ship and how did he know about the robo dudes? And what did a butterfly net have to do with anything?

"Destructionators," Dad said, he was in the cell next to us both of them were hand cuffed to the wall in the back of there cell.

"Why are you locked up?" Wanda asked.

"Because I came to save his old butt and got stuck like you. Then I said I was the Earth's great warrior Timmy Turner and got locked up for impersonating him," Dad said.

"Why would they think you were impersonating yourself that would be pointless?" Cosmo asked.

"They said that Timmy Turner never goes anywhere without his pink and green shape shifting objects," Crocker said. " The fairy's weren't there so now we are locked up for 7,000 years,".

" Hey, I figure this out we just have to find so way to prove that I am Timmy Turner. Wait a minute, Wanda do you still have my old hat it should be in Cosmo's head,"

"Yeah I have it right here," She unhinged Cosmo's head searched around and found a pink baseball hat. My dad used to wear pink.

"Okay now give it to Tommy," Dad said

"I am sooo not wearing pink," I said backing up from Wanda who was trying to put the hat on my head. I do not wear pink, and I will not wear pink. Ever.

"You will wear Pink if you want to get out of here so put on the hat!" Dad said trying to stay calm, which I could tell was pretty hard.

"But…"I said. Tammy looked like she was about to kill me if I didn't put on the hat so I took it from Wanda and put it on. They were going to owe me big though because I don't were pink.

"Okay so Tommy you are the Timmy Great Human Warrior from earth and you will destroy their planet if they do not release all the earthlings aboard their ship understand?" Dad said

"But, we can't actually do that what if they don't believe me?"

"Then just eat the Chocolate and we should be fine," Dad said.


	12. Scared

Tommy POV

"This better work, you know I don't wear pink," I said. Dad and Wanda glared at me.

"Dude, that hat is going to save us, don't ever bash the Pink. That things saved me way too many times," Dad said pointing to the hat, well as much as you can point when you are chained to a wall. " And it will work as long as we all remember who you are,".

"How did Crocker get in here?" Tammy asked. She had was sitting against the wall with Poof, her pants were stained. Not like she cared she wasn't really one of those preppy girls that would start complaining that it wouldn't come out she just kept drawing in the sand with her index finger.

"I was following a magic stream that was supposed to transport me to fairy world and I ended up here," Crocker said from his cell.

"Then I came to bail him out before he was missed, and got stuck like you," Dad said.

" Hey, I didn't mean to take the wrong stream, I would much rather be ruling Fairy World than me caught in a jail with you," Crocker said.

" Yeah right you would probable just end up on Pluto," Dad said.

"Would not,"

" Would too,"

"Would not,"

"WOULD TOO!"

"WOULD NOT!"

"Will you boys please quit arguing your giving me a headache besides here they come," Wanda said rubbing her temple. "Now remember you are Timmy, as long as you remember that we will be fine," She said, I knew they would be behind all of them but I was still scared I didn't want to disappoint Dad. I saw the aliens coming, that's when my heart started to race with fear. They were green and the one that had entered was covered in amour and had a shield and spear.

"Who are you?!" He said toward are cell. I wasn't really sure what I was supposed to do but I tried to sound confident, tried to sound like Dad.

"I am Timmy Turner Great Warrior From Earth," I said looking the alien in the eyes.

"Oh Great Warrior Timmy come with me the King will want to know you are here," He said unlocking our cell. I didn't know if it was the right thing to do or if I was supposed to order him around but it was worth a shot.

"My earthling friends come with me," I said my voice was quivering. The alien started to stumble around searching for his keys he had just put away.

"Of course great warrior of Earth," he said opening Dad's and Crocker's cells and unlocking their chains. "This way great warrior," He said leading the way out of the cells. We walked our way out of the maze of hallways and paths to a grand room. It was surrounded by steel everywhere except for the back wall there was a throne I assumed for the King and Queen. They both were sitting the queen seemed quite bored until we entered the room then her eyes were filled with what seemed like fear. What had Dad ever done to scare a bunch of aliens.

"Your majesties Timmy Turner Great Warrior of Earth has returned aboard our ship," He said then returning to a side, the path to the throne was surrounded by guards that all had the same shield and spears.

"How do we know he is the Great Timmy Turner, he looks too afraid, to even be compared to the great Timmy Turner" The King asked. Did I do something wrong? Dad said it would go okay, I turned to see him standing perfectly still like he was a statue, but the King was right he didn't look afraid. I didn't realize it was showing but I was terrified. It was all so new so different so alien. I froze not knowing what to do, when I didn't move.

"Actually King, I am the Great Timmy Turner, that is my son and daughter. I can prove to you any way you find fit," I heard Dad say. I never realized before but it was the same voice he would use when he was yelling at Crocker for giving Tammy a B when she got every question right. It was calm and confident, because it was right.

Timmy POV

" Well than that is the Warrior I remember, but just to make sure you are the real warrior you shall pass our greatest test" the king said. I had saw Tommy freeze I had to take over, maybe the King would believe me more than the warriors had. He had tried I didn't know if this would work, I just had to do what I was best at holding back the fear. Not letting it through and hoping it didn't,. At the moment though I wasn't that scared because I knew what their greatest test was and this was going to fun though, because I still love chocolate almost as much as Wanda.


	13. Paperwork and continuous confusion

Timmy Pov

"I will myself, the earth's greatest warrior, any way you please," I said to the Yugopotamia king with as much respect as I could. Crocker owes me an A+ for this I don't care if I have already graduated. I want A because this isn't in my job description. Tommy backed as I stepped towards the king. He turned to give me a grateful look. I wish I could be ten again, and let my biggest worry be, that my babysitter was getting hit on by an alien that I had wished up. Not getting Crocker and my kids off an alien space ship. The one when I was a kid was always so simple so free. When I was a kid and Cosmo and Wanda where the best friends and the best parents I could ever ask for. Now, I in a similar situation scared to death, what happened? Why am I scared? I know what to do, why am I confused? I don't understand why everything has to be so complicated now.

"Of course, do you remember our last test warrior?" The king said.

"Yes, and I am ready," then the king pushed a button on his throne and a pedestal appeared with a generic earth chocolate bar. I walked up to the chocolate bare and ate it. I forced myself to act disqusted at the chocolate bar with each bite. It was seeming to please the king, when I had finally finished the chocolate bar.

"Do you have any more test needed to prove my identity," I said.

"No, that will be fine, earth warrior," he said. He now seemed terrified of me , now that I had eaten the chocolate.

"King would you please release you net force field. So that my friends and I may leave and return to earth," I said

"Of course great warrior, of earth that has always helped us," He gave me a scared but grateful smile.

"Thank you," I saw Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof's wands suddenly start to sparkle with life again as the king released the net. They waited for the signal, I gave them a nod and like always in a poof we were gone.

Tammy POV

"I don't know what just happened but that was weird," I said. We were now in Tommy's and me's room. We just got captured by aliens, then released when dad ate a bar of chocolate. Oh, not to metion the fact that the only reason that he was there was to rescue my crazy teacher who believe in fairies. He is right but he is still crazy.

"TURNER, What happened and why couldn't I poof on to the ship?," Jorgen the big tough fairy said as he poofed into the room. He looked mad especially when he turned to see Crocker. "And what is he doing here,"

"Well, I wasn't going to leave him on the ship, and the reason you couldn't get on the ship is they now have a giant butterfly net surrounding it," Dad said and Crocker stood and looked in amazement at Jorgen.

"Why would they do that?" Jorgen asked.

"Because the Destructionators told them it would keep them safe from their enemies, and of course they panicked and did what they were told" Dad said.

"Well, let's take care of him again," Jorgen said.

"Okay just be careful last time he was extra crazy for a whole week," Dad said, sadly I know when he was talking about, Crocker started at stalk every one and check their pets for signs of magic. Jorgen pointed his wand at Crocker.

"Well of course I was extra crazy you all flashed me with that-" the flash went off cutting Crocker mid sentence. Crocker shook his head then look around lost. "Wheerrreee am I?" Then before he could realize what had happened he was poofed away.

"Well at least that is over," Dad said.

"Come with me Turner," Jorgen said

"Awwww… really come on it is my Birthday," Dad said. All the fairies in the room instead of Jorgen seemed to wince at the last word.

"Yeah, and you got your fair share of rules broken today now you're going to come help me do all of the paper work you have caused.

"Since when did we turn into pixies," Dad said as him and Jorgen left in a flash of light, this poofing everywhere was going to take some getting used to. I looked around the room to realize I was the only one who still felt stressed about the situation that had just occurred. The fairies still had big smiles, everything was normal for them, then I remembered. Pixies? Are Pixies real? the business no fun plotters? Dad explained one night in a story that they weren't enemies, they were only the enemies of fun. Is everything in the stories real? I guess after everything that happened today I shouldn't be doubting. But, still I can't help but think, why dad? I mean he was brave I guess, but I mean he worked at a pencil factory. What was he doing with a bunch of fairies? Why did he say we needed fairies? What did the big robot thing I think Wanda had called it a destructionators want? Dad had never mentioned them before, but he may have. I wish I could remember more of the bed time stories he use to tell us. I never thought that I would ever need them, I just thought they were the product of his overactive imagination.


	14. 1 question down about a bazillion to go

Tommy POV

"WHAT SHOULD WE WISH FOR NEXT COSMO?" I said. Cosmo was awesome he was tons of fun. Yeah, some of his ideas were a little too dangerous, okay his ideas were really dangerous but he was always so happy. It was hard not to want to smile around him. The things we did today were so exciting I don't know how Tammy continued to act in the Fun is dangerous attitude she put on 99.9% of the time. She over thought things, I just want to enjoy the fun before I wake up from this dream.

"Lets-"

"Wait, a minute Cosmo look at the time,"

"Awwww…." Cosmo and I had looked at the clock to see it was 10 till 9, I knew from trying many times before that there was no way that I could stay awake after 9 I sluggishly walked to my bed it was the same bed frame as Tammy except hers was made up nice and neat in a pink comforter with white lacey pillows and mine was blue unmade my pillow had fallen off the bed and on to the floor. It was okay though I liked it better this way it expressed me.

"Poof?" I heard my sister whisper, Wanda and Cosmo had already Poofed into the fish bowl now on the nightstand in between our beds.

"Yeah," he whispered back I guess they thought I had already drifted off.

"Why do all of you not like birthdays?" the question for some reason made his tears well in his eyes.

"It isn't that we don't like birthdays it is just that we don't like some of the things that Timmy's birthday means,"

"what does it mean,"

"You see Fairy Godparents are supposed to help miserable kids be happy by granting their wishes, the both of you are exceptions because of danger issues," Poof had stopped to make sure Tammy understood and then he continued. "But after the miserable child is all grown up then we are not need anymore and we move on to another child. Timmy's birthday is the day that we lost him," .

"Oh," Tammy said

"Poof," Wanda said she was outside the castle, but still in the bowl and in Goldfish form."Are you coming?"

"Yeah," he Poofed himself inside with Cosmo and Wanda. They all were inside the castle, I wonder what was in there, it looked pretty tiny. Then the clock slowly changed from 8:59 to 9:00 and I was out like a rock.

Poof POV

I tried to hold back the tears in the castle it had been a long time since we had been back her. Everything looked exactly the same their Congo room were still randomly placed in the many rooms in the castle. The halls of fame and hall of infamy way to close together like always, of course mom keeps the hall of infamy always locked, I have a feeling Timmy has something to do with it. Timmy, he was the best big brother ever, but he had already left before. Being a god brother was great, being Timmy's kids god brother was even better. I wandered down the halls to my room. I kept the tears behind my eyes, I didn't want Mom to see me cry it would make it harder on her, moms had like an alert button once the tears fell. I was happy I just wasn't good with the whole leaving thing. I was happy now but what about in a couple years when they didn't need us anymore? Would we have to leave and try to forget again. It wasn't as if we forgot before, we just didn't speak or mention him. We tried to act normal, but I didn't even know what normal was before Timmy. I don't want to have to leave him again. I opened the door of my room expecting to see my Sesame street comforter on my bed surrounded by all my old toys that I had left behind, but none of it was there when I opened the door. I found a new Crimson chin confronter and the walls were painted in the red, black and yellow. Instead of toys there was a large screen TV and videogames. Instead of picture books my bookshelf held a library of comic books. I looked on my bed and found a folded piece of notebook paper.

_Little T-_

_Thought you this was better than Cookie monster, But hey I don't know you could still be into that kind of stuff_

_Big T_


	15. Wake Up Call

AN: Hey I just wanted to thank all of the reviewers! Because there I like more than chocolate cookie dough ice cream and diet Dr. Pepper, and that is checking on my computer to see reviews! For any of you that are wondering when I am going get to the darkness it is coming please be patient. Now back to the story!

Tommy POV

When I woke up I was facing the fish bowl, I was expecting to see my fairies in there or something. The bowl was empty and the water was completely still, maybe it was all a dream, that would make sense. But at the same time that would make Tammy right, and magic not real. Darn it two things bad about it being a dream. Good thing that Tammy doesn't have the same dreams as me or I would hear I told you so forever.

"YOU AWAKE?"

"SPLoooshh!"

I looked up to see Cosmo over me with a bucket of water, or what had been a bottle of water. The water part was now on me, Cosmo had completely drenched me it was uncomfortable and cold. But I couldn't stop myself from smiling the coldness reminded me that he was real they all were. Take that Tammy

"Dad, Tammy said to see if he was awake not wake him up by pouring ice water on him," Poof said from the door way.

" But it is Saturday who doesn't want to get up early on Saturday for a full day of nonstop wishing fun?" Cosmo asked. With his wand ready. "So, what you gonna wish for?"

"Pancakes are ready!" I heard Tammy shout from the kitchen. Her pancakes were the best, ever since she was tall enough to make them she started fixing them ever Saturday for me and dad.

"Coming!" I shouted getting out of bed the fairies quickly followed.

"Ummm.. Tommy why are you… Wet?" Tammy asked me and everyone else smiled and laughed a little.

"I wish I was dry," I said. In a second I was completely dry. I could get used to this. Everyone started to dig in to the giant stack of pancakes. With all the excitement going on in my head because the fairies were real I almost didn't notice the absence from the table.

"Where is dad?"

"I don't know I didn't hear him come home last night and I went to see if he was still sleeping and he wasn't in his bed," Tammy said shrugging. Usually dad was at least home for Saturday morning, then he would get called or say he had to run some errrars and go off somewhere. But he almost never missed pancakes.

"TURNER!," Jorgen shouted as he barged in the house, why does he always have to yell? And why does he always use the last names? "WHERE IS TURNER?" once again yelling, if he does this all the time I am going to lose my hearing.

"Most likely at work," Tammy said.

"If he was at work why would I be here, he is late and some godkid wished for a giant ice cream monster and he needs to take care of it" he said. Which lead me to two ideas: one gaint ice cream monster is an awesome wish, and two dad works at a pencil factory.

"NOW WHERE IS TURNER!" Really dude stop yelling.

"Well we always thought he worked at the pencil factory so if he doesn't work there I have no idea," I said.

" WANDA, COSMO, 3000 MORE YEARS OF FAIRY BOOT CAMP UNLESS YOU TELL ME WHERE TURNER IS!" I don't know what Fairy boot camp is but if it is anything like human boot camp I wouldn't want 3,000 years of that. Behind Jorgen a small fairy poofed in.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE BINKY!" Jorgen once again yelled. He needs to hear himself, we can hear him jeez.

"well umm.. Timmy is kinda… well…."

"SPIT IT OUT BINKY,"

"timmy is not on earth," Binky said very quickly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS NOT ON EARTH, HE HAS TO BE ON EARTH, HE ISN'T IN FAIRY WORLD, SO HE HAS TO BE HERE-"

"Will you stop screaming you aren't helping anything," Tammy said then she turned to the small fairy. "Now Binky what happened," she said calmly and Binky gave her a gracious glance.

"I don't know I was talking to him on our Fairy phones then we lost his signal, everyone is searching all of our radars but he is nowhere to be found,"

"Like he was kidnapped?" Cosmo asked.

"Well technically he isn't a kid anymore but yes Cosmo, we believe he was captured," Binky said.

" Binky send a team to take care of the Ice Cream, you all come with me we have to get to Fairy world soon, Turner getting Captured for this long means this isn't going to be easy," Jorgen said. It was different though one because the yelling had finally stopped and he looked as if he actually cared that my dad had been kidnapped or whatever. He poofed us all the same room we had been in yesterday with dad, their argument made more sense now. Dad wanted us to have fairies because we needed protection from his endless amount of enemies he had gotten from being a godkid. Since it was dangerous he had to get his old Godparents to take care of including his god brother, wait does that make our poof our God brother or our god uncle? Okay it may not be the most important thing at the moment but it is going to bug me if I don't figure it out.


	16. Wandnismo

Tommy POV

"Was it the Anti fairies?" Jorgen asked. As him and Binky lead us to a room full of monitors that had all different parts of the world and some that had been in dads stories like Dairy world.

"No sir," a fairy dressed in an army like uniform said.

"Pixies?"

"Negative," another Fairy said.

"Yukopatiums?"

"No they are celebrating the kings birthday,"

" Super bike?"

"Still contained on unwished island,"

"Crocker,"

"Ummm... he is giving his mother a sponge bath," the fairy said looking a little nauseous , I feel bad for that dude if he got stuck with the monitor on Crocker.

"What about the destructionators?"

"We haven't seen them since their last attempt to get the children,"

"Where running out of enemies here who has him?" Jorgen said in a stern voice, but I had a feeling in a minute he was going to go back to yelling again.

"Well, what do you usually do when something like this happens," I asked hoping that Jorgen wouldn't explode at me.

"We usually would send Timmy, " Binky said. Jorgen had walked over to look at some Fairies screen.

"Don't you have a backup plan?" Tammy asked.

"Nope, we have never needed one before,"

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to I just wished that I was on the moon I didn't see the Dark Laser," a girl said running through the door. She looked to be about a year younger than me her hair was pulled back in a pony tail, she was wearing an moon suit with everything but a helmet.

"What are she doing here," Jorgen asked and everyone turned towards the girl.

"Cassie was the one who was with Turner when he was captured," Binky said.

"I am so sorry," the girl said then her necklace turned into a fairy.

"I am not he deserved his punishment," the Purple fairy said in a very thick Spanish accent.

"WANDNISMO!" The girl said scolding the fairy. "I wish that you never say that again, it was your fault he was too distracted to see it. If you would have just left him alone this never would have happened!" the fairy ignored and ran towards us right in front of Wanda.

"Wanda, it has been too long," He said then I thought, that Cosmo and Poof were going to explode.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME AND TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO TIMMY!" Wanda had thrown the fairy across the room. That seemed to please Cosmo.

"He was getting rid of Dark Laser then when he came over to make sure we were okay, Wandnismo had said something about Wanda it made Mr. Turner made so he started to argue with Wandnismo, Wandnismo wouldn't leave him alone," The girl said, glaring up at the fairy. She started to walk towards us, " I am so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Cosma I take full responsibility for my Fairy's actions and hope that I can assist in Mr. Turner finding. Tammy and Tommy I didn't realize you had gotten fairies, I also didn't realize you were both miserable you both seemed very content at school," that is when I recognized her. She was Mrs. Tootie's daughter, Mrs. Tootie was the school nurse . Tootie was her first name we all called her that because her last name was too hard to pronounce.

" They have them simply for protection Cassie now what capture Turner," Jorgen asked trying to claim back the floor.

"I didn't see it, there was a bright flash of light then when it was gone I couldn't find Mr. Turner anywhere," She said.

"Well that helpful," Jorgen said.

"Don't you have any other heroes?" Cassie asked .

"We don't need any other heroes," Tammy speaking up the first time in a while.

"What?" everyone echoed including me.

"We just need the one were missing, is time travel against the rules?" Tammy asked.

"No, it nowhere in the rules except for the 70's those are off limits to all godchildren," Cassie said.

"Easy we go back convince Past dad to help us find him now then he returns to his time," Tammy said smiling with her own genius.

"Well, Tammy it looks like you are started to think like your father," Cassie said. Wandnismo was still in the corner pouting I think I heard humming I am to Sexy for my shirt or something like that.


	17. The adventures of Pudding

Tammy POV

"Thanks," I said confused. Everyone had always told me I was the opposite of dad. Tammy was the one who had every thing in common with dad . Everywhere we went people would say they looked so alike I was the weird one, the responsible one, the nonrisk taker. I was nothing like dad.

"You may only go on one condition," Jorgen said. I thought it wasn't against the rules to go to the past. " You can't let him know that you are his kids, and be very careful not to cause permentant damange to the past. Becauswe any damange done to the past could dramatically effect the future." He said.

"Agreed," I said.

"NOW BINKY WHERE ARE MY VOLCANO BURRITOS!" ahh I knew the yelling would come back. Cosmo and Wanda Poofed up two scooters. I gave them both a puzzled look.

" Their for time travel you insert the date and the time you want to go, the they take you to that time," Wanda said. Tommy and I got on our scooter.

" How far back do you think we should go back?" I asked Tommy.

"20 years,"

"Why that time?"

"Because then I figure he is our age, so then he can't boss us around,"

"Whatever," I plugged in the date but twenty years back.

"Ready"

"Ready" then in a flash of light we were gone through a portal, when we exited we were in the park, before they had tore it up to build another Dimadome.

10 year old Timmy

"Timmy!Cosmo!Poof!" Wanda said. Darn it. She found out, I was supposed to be at home studing for my math test tomorrow and Cosmo was supposed to watch poof and not distract me. She went to go buy more dipers. We didn't think it would take long to find out if you could skydive with a parachute made out of cheese. It worked until Cosmo decided he should make our parachutes out of pudding so here we are. In the middle of the park covered in chocolate pudding and various cheeses.

"Can you not do what I asked you to for one hour?" She said as she poofed us all clean and got rid of the pudding and cheese. Poof tried to use his awesome baby skill of looking absoulotly innocent, but even that wasn't going to work when Wanda was this mad.

"Sorry," Cosmo and I muttered. Poof would get off innocent even though it was mostly his idea not that Wanda would believe that.

"Timmy what about your test do you want to repeat the 5th grade with Crocker?"

"Wanda I am going to have Crocker next year anyways I have had him since 3rd grade because he is a crazy syco manic and believes in fairies," I said. We were in a protection of trees in the back of the park. No one really ever went back here or even close enough to see the fairies so they were in their fairy form. Two kids, were walking near us, crap. I finally blew it I didn't see them soon enough.

"HIDE!" I was all I could think to say, maybe they hadn't seen them . Them poofed into birds, I tried to think of a cover story before the kids show up. Maybe I could convince them that I was playing tag and the others just ran off suddenly. That doesn't explain the flying. What if they saw the pudding and cheese. I mentally slapped my self. Okay Turner calm down it is fine. If you were going to lose your Godfamily then Jorgen would already be here erasing memories and taking them away. Keep your cool .

"Are you Timmy Turner?" The girl asked. She had long brown hair that got darker at the tips. She was wearing a lime green tank top with light blue skinny jeans.

"Yeah,"


	18. Cosmo issues

Tammy POV

"Are you Timmy Turner?" I asked. I really hope so, he looked like dad and he had the same hat that Wanda had given Tommy when we were in the Alien Jail. I have never understand why my dad had such an attachment towards the color pink. He had the same care free eyes and brown hair. He looked stress out though like a student waiting to study for a final till the night before.

"Yeah," the boy with the pink hat said. He kept looking around nervously, like he was expecting a bomb to go off. There were two squirrels in the tree above him, one was a pink squirrel, the other was a small baby purple squirrel.

"Good we have been looking for you, I am Tommy and this is my sister Tammy,"

"We need your help," I said.

"My help with what I am just a kid," Timmy said defensively.

"uh huh, of course you are" Tommy said. "And Wanda and Poof are squirrels," he added. I couldn't hold back my glare, Wanda had mentioned that we weren't allowed to tell anyone about us having fairies, and not sure if telling other kids with fairies is okay.

"What I don't know what you are talking about what is a Poof?" He said.

"Cool, it dude we have fairies dude, their just around here somewhere looking for you. We will go get them in a minute, but first things first where is Cosmo we will need him too," Tommy said. I really do hope you can tell other kids with fairies about your fairies. It seemed to calm Timmy down though.

" Well you could have said that earlier, in that case I will help, but guys where is Cosmo?" Timmy asked looking at the pink and purple squirrels, both shrugged.

"Let's go find him, again," Timmy said, he said the last part so low it was most likely not intended to be heard.

"We can find our Fairies too," Tommy said.

Wanda POV

"I can't believe he ran off again!" I said. We were all birds, and apparently not only was Cosmo not helping in our effort to find Timmy, no he had ran off to chase after something he found shiny.

"He was moving fast though, I don't see him," Poof said.

"Neither do I, let's go get him before he gets us discovered,"

"Yup," Poof and I went down, to the ground and turned into squirrels. We had been looking around for a while when I found a bright green flower by a tree.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Hiding of course," Cosmo said.

"Did you find him," Poof said, running up to us.

"Yeah, he over here," I said.

"Poof?" Cosmo asked.

"Who else?" Poof said. " We don't have time to joke around Dad we need to go find Timmy,"

"Okay," Cosmo said. We all turned into birds again and went back to searching for Timmy.

Past Timmy

"Where are your fairies?" I asked, Tammy and Tommy. We were looking for their fairies and Cosmo. Tommy just shrugged, and Tammy looked annoyed, it was very apparent that they were siblings.

"Wandaa! Look what found!" Cosmo said running towards us as a green squirrel holding a dime.

"Cosmo! Okay now we just have to find your fairies,"

"Tammy, Tommy, sorry for taking so long Cosmo decided to play some type of hiding game or something why we were looking," Another Pink squirrel said.

"Wait, your Fairies are Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof?" I asked

"Oh yeah we are from the future," Tommy said.

"Cool there is two of me!" Our Cosmo Said.

"Who's Tommy and Tammy," their Cosmo asked.

"Their Tommy and Tammy" Our Cosmo said.

"Who are they?" their Cosmo said.

"Our god kids duhh," Our Cosmo asked.

"But, Timmy our God kid" their Cosmo said.

"Timmy our old god kid, their our new god kids," Our Cosmo said.

"We've been resigned!" their Cosmo said.

"I think we got our Cosmo's mixed up," Tammy said.


	19. The Book

AN: Timmy is Fourteen, Future Poof is 14 in Fairy Years, Tammy and Tommy are 14, and Past Poof is 2 for anyone that was curious. Thank you OddAuthor and Wolvmbm for the wonderful reviews. Everyone Please remember to Read and Review!

Timmy POV

Once we calmed down Cosmo and explained that they were from the future and had not been resigned we all went back to my house so that they could explain what was going on and why they need my help. The house was empty Vicky had buried me in the back yard to go to the movies, so she would probably not be here until a few minutes before my parents were home.

"Okay time to get back to business, in the future someone has kidnapped you and we need you to come to the future to rescue yourself. Because we believe that you are the only one who knows how to defeat them." Tommy said.

" Okay, why would anybody kidnap me?" I asked

" I don't know Jorgen told us you had many enemies that would want revenge," Tammy said. "

"I wouldn't remember in the future, so they wouldn't have had a good enough reason to break the rules to go at me," I said.

"You remember in the future, you wouldn't tell us how you did it though," Future Wanda said. She looked at me critically, I didn't know what to say, I couldn't think of a story, or a lie. All I knew was that I absolute could not tell the truth.

" We can worry about that later the main thing right now is to get you back to our time so that you can help," Future Poof said. He knew that he I was stuck, it was hard for me to continue to lie to Wanda and Cosmo. He gave me a worried glance, I returned with a gracious eyes. We were the only two that could ever know the truth, the only one who could ever know what we had to do.

Tammy POV

"Good point Poof let's go," Tommy said. We were getting on our bikes that Wanda poofed up again, Timmy opened a closet full of stuff from top to bottom packed in so tightly I have no idea how he got the door to close. He started to throw stuff out digging around for something.

"Just a sec it is in here somewhere," he said. Then he brought out a scooter like ours expect it was covered in scratches and had tons of wear, and he also brought our an overstuffed bag.

"Okay now I am ready how far in the future are we going," He asked climbing on to his bike.

"twenty years from today," I said. We all plugged the dates into our scooters and go them started.

"Are you sure you want to do this Timmy?" Past Wanda asked.

"Awwww come on Wanda what could possible go wrong," Timmy said. We went traveling through the time stream and then we appeared in the second after we had left Jorgen, Cassie and Wandnismo in the corner still humming the same song.

" Good going looks like you both got what you were looking for," Cassie said. "Wandnismo I wish I was dressed normally instead of this space suit," She added. Her blonde hair now landed on her shoulders, she was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a purple rock band t-shirt.

" Now I believe that you both updated him on our problem," Jorgen said.

"They told me the story, but I still don't understand how I was captured," Timmy said. Wandnismo came over to join Cassie finally quit humming that horrible song.

"Like I told the twins, I was moon walking, Dark Laser appeared you showed up took care of him then, Wandnismo and you started arguing," she said."Then behind you came a flash of light, it was like someone flashed a flashlight in everyone's eyes then we I could see you were gone," She said.

"Well that explains a lot," he said.

"IT DOES?" everyone asked at the same time. All the fairies who had been spending all of their time trying to decipher and find out what it meant then Timmy just figured it out in a second.

"no, but it does explain why Wandnismo is here, at least I know where we are supposed to go," Timmy said. Grabbing the bag he had gotten out of his overstuffed closet.

"Where Turner?" Jorgen asked.

"Jorgen do you remember that cave that you took me to when the eliminators came, Have you ever gone to the back of the cave?" Timmy asked. Eliminators don't know what or who that is but I have a feeling that anything with the prefix eliminate cannot be a good thing.

"Well no why what is back there?" Jorgen asked.

"The book," Timmy said.

"What book?" Wanda asked. Apparently I wasn't the only one confused, almost all the fairies in the room had expressions of shock and confusion only two fairies reacted differently, the poofs. Younger poof looked as if he understood what Timmy was saying. Older Poof looked upset and worried, he also seemed to understand what Timmy was talking about. No one else seemed to notice that the poofs were reacting differently they were all looking at Timmy for an answer and explanation.

"It would be easier if I could just show you," Timmy said he looked at older Poof, poof nodded in agreement, as if some secret code. No one else seemed to notice, still trying to figure out was he was talking about.


	20. The Prophecy

Past Wanda POV

"Ah here it is!," Timmy said. We had poofed ourselves in the cave and had walked a while till the cave ended, It wasn't much farther from the old prophecies including some drawings made by Cosmo.

"What's in this book that so important," Cassie asked Trying to see over Timmy's shoulder.

"The prophecy that I need, I have heard if before but I wasn't paying much before," He said.

"Wait Timmy knows how to read a book?" Future Cosmo asked looking at future me who shrugged.

" Now what page is it on….." Timmy said, scrambling through pages quickly.

"41,441," Future Poof said.

"Oh, thanks I was starting to think I was going to have to search through this entire thing," Timmy said.

"Poof how do you know about this ?" future me and I said at the same time.

"Here it is, does anyone speak ancient fairie?" Timmy asked. Ancient fairie hasn't been spoken in over a million years, barely any fairies bothered learning it anymore there wasn't any point no one ever spoke it.

"I speak a little," Jorgen said. He examined the book for a few moments before speaking. "What is this?"he asked.

"It's the very first rule book, the one that was made before it was shortened for fairies to be able to have a pocket sized copy," Timmy said. "The problem is the way they shorten it was by taking out all of the prophecies, sadly this copy is the only one that still has the prophecies and it is an unspoken language. Now Jorgen will you please just translate it, I thought we were in a hurry."

"I think it says….

Dark and Light

Have chosen a hero.

In Dark the hero shall

Prove himself worthy.

In Light the hero shall

Fulfill his duty.

Four peoples must stand united

For the Chosen to succeed.

In the end the Chosen

Must choose

Light or Dark."

"Well that didn't help anything," future poof said.

"It wasn't supposed to help, it was supposed to inform everyone else of the prophecy," Timmy said.

"So this is because you are the chosen one?" Cosmo asked.

"Sort of," Timmy said. Shrugging taking the book back from Jorgen and searching once again through the pages, Jorgen fairy phone started ringing .

"What is it Binky?" Jorgen answered the phone.

"THERE IS WHAT?"

"SCRAMBLE THE FAIRIES!" he answered shutting the phone hanging up on Binky.

"TURNER, The destructionators are here apparently they have gathered new ones their coming in to fairy world fast," Jorgen said.

"Okay lets go we got to figure out was going on we have to figure it out fast," Tammy said.

"Let's split up, Tammy and Tommy go with Jorgen, Cassie come with me," Timmy said.

"Wait why can't we go!" Tommy said.

"You both just got Fairies, not very good at quick wishing yet," Timmy said.

"How did you know?" Tammy asked.

"You wanted to climb the mountain instead of poofing," Timmy said. "Jorgen you keep trying to figure out who is causing this," he added.

" I wish we with the destructionators, how do you want to do this Cassie?" Timmy asked. He probably was asking more out of lack of ideas then to manners.

" I say we do it Star Wars style, we go in on star fighters, if it comes to hand to hand we go with light sabers," Cassie said.

"I like it let's go," Timmy said, and like always we were gone in a poof.

Cassie POV

I can't believe I am really get to fight beside Timmy Turner, THE TIMMY TURNER. There were about 20 robots coming in towards Fairy World, Timmy was in a Green starship he had a purple droid in his back, and Wanda was his light saber. We came in at opposite sides, of the swarm of robots.

"You ready?" Timmy came from over the headset.

"Yeah let's take them out," I said. Wandnismo was my starship, Timmy thought that if we were able to get them quick enough they wouldn't have enough time to absorb our weapons, he was wrong. They absorbed everything we shot at them and then shot it back. All the fairies were doing their best to keep up with ammo, it had gotten to where Poof had to come to my ship to help Wandnismo keep up. There was no way that they could out do magic unless… that's when I realized they weren't flying, there were no jet packs or wings, they were… Floating.

"Magic," I said.

"What?" Timmy said.

"They are running off of magic," I said.

"Great, I do we beat magic with magic?"

"Timmy we beat them like they would beat us," I said, I couldn't help but grin. I hope this works.

"I WISH THEY WERE SURROUNDED BY A GAINT BUTTERFLY NET," I said. Then in an instant all the robots were surrounded by a giant butterfly net, causing them all to fall to fairy world. Jorgen's fairy squad surrounded the perimeter of the net while Timmy wished we were back at with Jorgen.

"Nice work," Timmy said.

"Tammy and Tommy you both need to go home to rest, you too Cassie you need to go home your parents will be home soon," Jorgen said. "If anything happens we will inform you we have it covered for now, you should go with them Turner," Jorgen said. The monitors were mostly focused on the net making sure it was holding them, the rest were checking up on various places on earth, pixie world and Anti fairy world.

"K" is all any of the Turners said, then in a poof they were gone then Wandnismo poofed me so I could get yelled at for not doing my chores again.


	21. My Brother

Future Poof POV

I wondered down the hallway, Tammy and Tommy were asleep in their beds, the rest of us were in the castle. I went to the room Timmy was staying in it was empty. Now I was headed towards the game room.

"Hey," I said. Timmy was on the couch looking at the prophecy he had copied down earlier.

"Hey," Timmy said."What are you doing up?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep," I said. It was true I couldn't stop think about everything that had happened the last two days.

"me neither, this prophecy doesn't make any sense," Timmy said.

" I am going to tell them if you don't Timmy," I said.

"Poof! " Timmy yelled.

"Why not!" I said.

"Because, I can't," Timmy said.

"I am going to tell them if you don't," I said. Timmy looked scared to death.

"Poof please, it was my fault, there is no reason to scare them," Timmy said. His voice was shaky.

"Scare them? Really? Oh come on just tell them about your deal so you could be a hero!,"

"What?"Timmy said.

"You went and found her so that you could be a hero forever," I said.

"I didn't want to be a hero I did it so that others wouldn't have to pay for my mistakes!" Timmy said.

"What?"

" I didn't go to her so I could be a hero Poof, I did it to fix my mistake!"

"What mistake?"

"Page 567 Chapter 5 Section 15," Timmy said. I poofed up a copy of the Rule book, because that was the only book he would actually know where the stuff was.

"When a god child memory is erased all traces of fairies will be erased from their life, including all the wishes made by the child, All wishes with **NO** exceptions will be transferred to their unwished locker then the locker will be what does this have to do with anything, what did you wish for that was so important that-,"Then I felt sick when I realized what he meant, "oh" was all I could think to say.

"Notice why I really didn't what to tell them," Timmy said quietly.

"Why would you do that?"I asked.

"It was my fault you were going to get sent to unwished island," he said.

"it was your fault that I exist, I should have been sent to unwished island," I said. I was shaking I could tell my eyes were filling with tears, I couldn't cry not here in front of Timmy I can't cry.

"No you shouldn't have that's why I got her to make me never forget," Timmy said.

"BUT NOW I CAUSED THIS, THAT'S WHY YOU HAVE THE PROPHECY ISN'T IT!," I asked as forbidden tear crossed out of its boundaries showing its self to the world."THAT'S WHY YOUR KIDNAPPED AND IN DANGER IT IS ALL MY FAULT ISN'T IT!"

"IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT !" Timmy yelled at me his voice growing louder. " DON'T YOU EVER BLAME YOURSELF FOR MY MISTAKES!" Timmy said his face was showed no emotion but his voice betrayed shaking as he tried to speak. "You can't tell them Poof, they will never forgive me, they will hate me," he whispered.

"What? Timmy we love you we could never hate you," I said my voice the same volume as his, I forced my eyes to look into his, they were filled with pain.

"Poof, You don't have to lie anymore," he said his voice soft.

"I not lying," I said. How could Timmy think we could hate him he was my brother, my best friend, my hero.

"Poof I am just another godkid, I don't need you all acting like I am not, I just don't want to be remembered as the godkid that found a way to let my Godparents have an actually son. Then be the reason that he was taken away. I just want my memory to be a good one, I just want to stick out a little in your memory," He said. Then for the first time in a very long time my brother's blue eyes let rain fall from them freely. He ran out of the room, I followed him.

"You are not just a godkid Timmy you're my brother," I said.

"Well now you have a new sister and brother," he said walking back to his room locking the door. I made it all the way back to my room, till I broke on my bed in tears.


	22. You will need us

**AN: I am SOOOOO SORRY this took so long, I have had the worst writers block lately on this story then I got caught up in Toy Story 3. But now I am back and going to update as quickly as I can from now on.**

**Oh and by the way I don't, never have, never will, own Fairly Oddparents. I only own the OCs, the plot, a bowl of pudding, and a nickel named Phillip.**

_**Timmy POV**_

We had been spending hours trying to figure out what do next. Older Poof stayed as far away from me as possible saying nothing. Younger Poof on the other hand was having the time of his life Poofing himself in to random objects. After a couple hours a there was a uproar of yelling outside.

"What's all the screaming?" I yelled over the uproar of fairies and kids outside the headquarters. Fairy guards were trying to fight them off creating a border around the building.

"We want to see you and won't leave until we do,"

We turned to see a girl about 10, with a fairy I didn't know enter through one of the side doors.

"How did you-" I asked confused, on how anyone could get past the poof block and that many guards, then know how to pick a fairy lock in less than an hour.

"Pick the lock? Easy you taught me," She said.

" Kinzie, know you could have waited, I know you just love making a grand entrance. But you could slow down a little," said the boy that followed behind her slowly along with his fairy. " Whoa, Mr. Turner did you wish yourself into a kid?"

"Joel, you idiot we went over this six times on the way here, he is the past Mr. Turner. We are here to save the present Mr. Turner," The girl called Kinzie said looking irritated at Joel.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot," Joel said.

"ugh" she said rolling her eyes at Joel, "So how can we help sir?" Kinzie said facing Jorgen.

"Go home," he said.

"WhAt?" the two shrieked in surprise, and both of their fairy's came out of disguise.

"What made you think that just because you found your way through security that you could help?"

"Because I owe him," she whispered, her fairy looked to the ground as she heard her. "Because he did the impossible and gave me a second chance,". I was expecting some type of explanation, or anything but all Jorgen did was look at her.

"Why are you here Joel?" he finally asked.

"Umm, I kind of owe him a favor for teaching me how to pick the lock," he said, gesturing to the door.

"We all owe Turner something, why can't we all help?" A boy said crashing through the ceiling, hanging from a rope that really was just his fairy.

"MCTAYLOR!WILSON! MASON! OUT NOW THIS DOES NOT CONCERN YOU!" Jorgen shouted, shoving them out the front door.

"Wait! What do I owe you?" I said following them outside where all the rest of the god kids and parents were. Grabbing Kinzie's shoulder to stop her.

"You gave me a second chance, that doesn't matter though. All that matters is that you will need us,"

"Your just kids," I said about to walk back inside where Jorgen was holding the door open.

"We have never been just kids, we are GODkids. We aren't just the kids who are miserable, were the kids who can handle magic. You think you're the only one whose had to fight a wish. We all have, you were just the best. You just ARE the best. We aren't just kids, normal kids don't lie to their parents every day. Normal kids don't have to watch out for crazy teacher's or fairy hunters. Normal kids don't have to make sure that wishes don't destroy the world. Normal kids don't have nightmares of Anti Fairy's much less fight them. Normal kids don't know of all the little magical things that go on in their life every day. Yeah, we get every wish granted, but we the kids that will fix our mistakes. We are the kids that can handle the truth, and will fight for it. Now an army of more than a thousand Destructionators are headed for fairy world and Earth right now. You going to let us help or not?" Every God kid and Godparent was staring at me, I could tell that Wanda and Cosmo were behind me.

"If it's her, we are going to need all the help we can get," Older Poof said.

"Wait, you both know who is doing this," Jorgen asked.

"Yes," I said.

"And you didn't think It was a bright idea to tell us?"

"It's complicated and long," Poof said for me.

"We got time," Kinzie said.

"Then let's begin the explication, call a fairy meeting," I said to Jorgen, I had no idea where the sudden leadership had been coming from since I came to the future. It must be just all the weird stuff going on and every one looking to me for the answers.


	23. Storytime!

**AN: Yah! It's story time! Thank you for the reviews ! Story Time ! Oh yeah it's been a year since I started this story!...wait that just means I am slow…..**

_**FUTURE WANDA POV**_

I knew he was good at keeping secrets, everyone fairy and godkid knew that. He was the only person in the history of Godkids to actually lose their god parents on their 18th birthday. I never thought that he would keep a secret from us though. He told us everything we were always there, weren't we? How did poof get into this, more importantly what kind of trouble did they get in this time. Cosmo was by me nervously looking at Timmy and Poof who were getting ready to talk to all the people waiting in the Fairy auditorium,. This time he was actually supposed to be here, a first. I looked over the past us, It was like seeing myself in the mirror. The past me was staring worried at our boys, the two that were hiding something.

_**FUTURE POOF POV**_

"Isn't she going to be mad, I thought it was supposed to be a secret," I said.

"She going to want to strike me out of the sky, but who are they going to tell? Most fairies know the legend, and the godkids will forget," He said.

" Okay good point Please just be careful," I said about to take a seat beside my mom.

"Hey, What could possibly go wrong?" he said with weak smile remembering. So, many things could go wrong, but we been here before.

"Okay umm, apparently a lot of you know me, I am Timmy Turner," He said. " And here is the story of how I remembered my godparents."

_**24 years ago,(After Channel Chasers, Odd baby, but before Wishology)**_

_**Timmy POV**_

"Now, Timmy remember what happened last time you babysit Poof?" Wanda asked worried.

"Would you rather he eat "I hate Wanda" cookies at Grandma's?" I said. Wanda glared at me, it was low to remind her of her mother in law hate towards her. I didn't every usually dare to ever call her grandma unless I needed Wanda mad. I needed her out of the house with Cosmo it is for their own good I remind myself. It was so hard to look into the purple fairy's eyes knowing what was going to happen to him.

"Okay good point, just please be careful," She said, kissing poof goodbye

"Hey, what could possibly go wrong?" I asked jokingly.

"Call us if you need us sport," Wanda said as Cosmo and her poofed away.

"Okay, Poof were about to do something really important, so how about not running off this time, Kay?"I said. Poof just shook his rattled excited.

"I will take that as a yes, Now stay there!," I said as I got out my time scooter, remember to put on Poof's helmet then my own. I put Poof in his child' seat on the back of my scooter. I set the date, it was the day before the published date on the rule book.

"Let this work," I said, then in a flash of light we were in a room surrounded by windows. Every window had a view of something different the arctic, the rainforest, the grasslands, and other places all over the world. There were no humans, no fairies. There was only a desk in the center with a large book, a rule book the very first. There was a young girl about my age writing in it graceful writing dancing across the page I held tightly to poof. I hoped he didn't sense my fear, I was the big brother I wasn't supposed to be scared.

"Hello," she said. She was wearing completely black her dark hair was back in a simple ponytail.

"Hi," I said quietly this wasn't what I had been expecting at all. When I realized I need to go see the rule maker I thought It be like an old man in library like the movies.

"Well are you not going to state your reason for coming?" she asked quizzical.

"Umm I need help around a rule," I said.

"I write the rules, why would I want to help you break them." She had changed she was wearing the same dress but now she in her 20's.

"Because I have made a mistake," I said. My voice was so weak I couldn't even tell if it was my own anymore, it felt so distant.

"Lots of people have made mistakes why is yours any different?" she asked without looking up from the book.

"I wished for my god brother and he will be sent away, if I don't do anything," I said. It reminded me that I have to do this for poof, he needs me to do this.

"The rules say unless you wish otherwise he will not be sent away until you forget," she said, without feeling. Like that makes it better, how can she say that. He is my little brother, just because I won't remember him doesn't me he won't remember me! It would destroy my godparents, they had granted my every wish I had to protect theirs.

"He can't go away!" I said.

"Once a child forgets all wishes are destroyed except for in the memories of the godparent or godparents." She said without looking up again.

"How can you say that every wish is the SAME! LOOK AT HIM! LOOK AT HIM!" I yelled my fears had shed away my only fear now was losing my brother. I had fought to save the world now it was time to save him.

"I am looking, he is a fairy baby that was born against future rules I presume since you wished for him. So he should be gone anyways," she said, there was a slight weakness in her voice. I was getting somewhere.

"He not any fairy baby, he my brother, please I will do anything just don't make him go away. Please!" I begged.

"Anything?" she asked.

"Yes, anything," I said. Trying to look brave while she looked at me, I knew by her expression I was failing.

"By coming here, you have proven you are selfless, brave, smart. Prove it again and I shall keep you from forgetting," It had taken me a moment to realize what she had said. She would stop me from forgetting, and by doing that Poof would be safe.

"I will," I said, Turning to go.

"Wait, If you don't forget you will have to carry another burden, Timmy," I stopped, I didn't remembering telling her my name.

"What's?"

"page 41,441, will give you your instructions when it is time," she continued.

"My instructions for what?"

"For how to defeat my sister, " I stood their quietly unsure what to do.

"Why?"

"Because otherwise she will destroy the world and everyone you love. Because you are a hero, a hero to the heart. She will do anything to destroy a hero," she said now a 10 year old girl standing in front of me. Her eyes were filled with worry.

"What's your name?" I finally asked after getting back on my scooter.

"Dark," she said.

_**TIMMY POV**_

"It turns out she was the darkness, which I didn't realize until a year after the darkness incident. The destructionators have now turned back to her sister light who is completely the opposite of her and will everything in her power to destroy the world," I said finishing my story trying to make sure I didn't leave anything out.

"Umm, why would she attack now why not before, I mean you have always been a hero haven't you?" a little boy maybe 7, covered in bruises asked. I didn't want to think about how bad that kid had it. It did freak me out how everyone in this room except for Jorgen, who for some reason had been letting me doing almost everything I said.

"I'm not sure she not supposed to be able to act out as long as the good magic equals the bad, somewhere there must be too much good magic. At this point I am not sure what's going on."


	24. Star Light Star Bright

** AN: I DON'T OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENTS, But I do own a computer and an active imagination :)**

**Tim Turner**

_Stupid, you knew what the light meant but what did you do? You stood there like an idiot, and got yourself captured. _I looked into the infinite darkness that was around my prison, no one entered for food or water. There wasn't a need, here time did not pass the same, here you never got hungry or tired. Which sucked because I would love to sleep some of this time away. Which I guess was the point, she was trying to drive me insane.

"LET ME GO YOU ROBOTFACE MORON!" I heard a scream. I hadn't heard any voice besides my own in what seemed like days. Then I saw a portal of light open as an eliminator through in a small girl, I had barely enough time with the light to recognize her before they threw her in and the portal closed.

"What are you doing here!" I hissed, there was no way she was that stupid to come running after me by herself. Everyone knew that just because you can wish yourself place doesn't always mean you can poof yourself out.

"I had to try daddy, I just had to," she said softly, like she was scared. Kinzie didn't get quiet when she was scared she got louder and more determined then it hit me what she had said. _Daddy? Even Tammy didn't call me Daddy anymore she says it makes her sound like a kid. She does realize she Fourteen right? _Slipping back into reality I realized she was playing a part. Since she was playing a part she must know we are being watched.

"You shouldn't have come Tammy," I said, after I realized she was acting for a reason. She would need me to act along with her, otherwise her mission here would be completely wasted.

"Well what else was supposed to sit alone and wait?" she said harshly emphasizing alone. I thought about her message deciphering her code. Alone, our captor only knew that I had one kid! That meant that she thinks she has everyone she looking for. That meant Tammy and Tommy were safe, I had been worrying, hoping that they weren't captured in the next cell of darkness. She was her to fill the place to keep them safe to make sure they made it through this.

"Yes, that was exactly what you were supposed to do, Jorgen probably has everything under control," I said. Hoping she understood the question, _Does Jorgen know? Does he have a plan?_ I hated to admit it but he was my only hope at this point. I was defenseless in this darkness.

"Jorgen was going to slow and was to wrapped up with the destructionators to listen," She said. _Jorgen knows but the destructionators are preventing them from coming_. I felt her small arm brush against mine as she reached for me in the darkness.

" Still you shouldn't have come alone," I whispered, she shouldn't have been wrapped up in this an neither should her fairy. I reached for her wrist to see if Charlie was there her loyal god father. He was scared of Kinzie rambunctious adventures he tried most of his times to face his fears though. I knew his biggest fear was of the dark I knew he couldn't being fairing well here.

"I couldn't let anyone else get hurt," she said as she also touched the empty spot which usually held her godfather as a bracelet. I felt her beside me shake with fear, I often forgot that the brave girl beside me was just a little girl running off of hope. The only way her godfather would have left her side would be if she wished him away. Her head was now leaning on me, I could feel her soft tears soaking my shirt. She had just made the wish no godkid can proudly make. She had come to save the world by giving away her own.

" Shhh, it will be okay I promise, I will get us out of here," I said putting my arm around her. Her tears quieting, she laid in my arms, as if she was stone. Our questions were answered the codes complete, now we were only prisoners to this darkness that surrounded us.

"I want you to close your eyes and a star," I said, remembering something I used to do when Wanda and Cosmo where away.

"Now," I said assuming she had listened and closed her eyes. " I need you to repeat after me,"

_Star Light Star bright,__  
__The first star I see tonight,__  
__I wish I may, I wish I might,__  
__Have the wish I wish tonight_**.**

"Now wish," I said.

"I wish we were out of here," She said quietly, I wished silently for that two before resuming on cheering her up.

" I wish we were in a chrisom chin comic book," I said, that this was all a comic and there was always a way out. There was always an answer, the good guy always made it out.

"I wish we were in a Danny Phantom show," She said with a small shy laugh. We had meet when Jorgen sent me to take care of an eight year old girl that wished for ghosts.

"I wish were in the rainforest chasing Jaguars,"

"I wish we were skiing on a mountain of ice cream,"

"I wish we were playing soccer on the moon."

"I wish we had a big bowl of pudding," I said and she erupt in giggles. Ha I thought here we were, An ten year old girl and I. We had saved the world tons of time, but this time was different. We were stuck in the lair of an enemy pure evil. With no reason to harm us besides she wants to. We were where no one could find us, no one could get here once they wished themselves in. A villain out to destroy, us, fairy world, earth, the universe and guess what? I want some pudding! …..Cosmo would be so proud.


	25. Big Wand

**AN: Like always thank you for the reviews! Oh and also I do not own a cha-cha room, a fish bowl with a magical castle, or Fairly oddparents.**

_**TIMMY POV**_

"Your mad aren't you?" I said. This was the worst predicament imaginable, not only were they going to be mad. There are two of each of them to be mad at me…. Today just keeps getting better and better.

"Why in the world we be made at you,"

"Because I lied… and I kind of broke the rules… and I kind of most likely caused this…" I trailed off.

"We would never be mad at you Timmy, we just don't know why you didn't tell us before," Wanda said. Pulling me into one of her enormous hugs.

"Told ya so," Older Poof said. Boy I am so happy only one of them can talk at the moment the other one was getting held by the Tooth fairy. Who was finding him incredible cute.

"TURNER, You said you had a plan let's hear it," Jorgen yelled from a table that had been set up like risk.

"Okay so Cupid's,-" I said sounding like a commander.

"Cupid is not here!" one godkid yelled.

"Okay then Santa's, and the Tooth Fairy 's teams will search for future me when we find future me we find the entrance to her lair. Jorgen's and my team our headed to Antifairies world. If any one finds out anything contact headquarters got it?' I said.

"Umm, sir why do you keep calling her, her? Doesn't she have a name?" Somebody asked off of Cupid's team.

"Yes but that is unimportant at the moment, right now you guys just need to figure out where Cupid ran off to," I said and the leaders nodded heading to get their teams ready.

"Why are we going to Antifairy world?" Cosmo asked.

"We are going to need their help, the prophecy said we will need four worlds, we already have earth and Fairy world, now we need pixies and Antifairies." I said.

"Do you think they will help?" Cosmo asked.

"They have to, she not just going to stop with Fairy world and Earth, they are going to want to defend their own world. They need us as much as we need them." I said.

"We can only hope they realize that in time," Wanda said looking outside at the Eliminator trying to get through fairy worlds force field

"Timmy we cannot find Cupid anywhere, do you think something may have happened to him?" Cassie said.

"Nah, probably just too busy shooting people with arrows," I said, Cupid usually was too wrapped up in the concept of love to worry about the danger.

_AHHHHHHHH_

"There's no way that could have been a good thing, is there," Older Poof said.

"Poof," Younger poof said.

"Mr. Turner!" Joel said, running around the corner arms failing like he was being chased by a hive of angry bees.

"JOEL! I already told you to call me Timmy, now what is it?" I asked.

"There is a voice coming from the CLOSET!" The god kid yelled running around the his godmother following him looking very frustrated.

"It was just your imagination Joel the closet didn't talk," She said catching up.

"Yes it did and it said it was going to kill Kinzie," Joel said hiding behind me like I was a shield.

"Joel I bet it was nothing," I said.

"It Talked I promise follow me," he grabbed by hand and pulled me to the fairy janitor closet. I opened the doors to prove my point, that the closet hadn't talked, but….

"Timmy! Thank goodness you're here mind letting me out of here?" It was Kinzie's fairy I had seen earlier, he was in a butterfly net.

"How did you get in there?" Tammy asked helping the fairy getting untangled from the netting.

"Kinzie wished she was with the older you, while I was granting the wish she put a net on me and threw me in a closet," he said angrily " I can't believe I was that stupid now she in danger and I am supposed to be there with her! I shouldn't have granted the wish that fast."

"It isn't your fault, but did she say anything else about why she was going?" Jorgen asked, not really caring if he was blaming himself. He was too worried about the lost godkid.

"She said it was the only way, she could help," Charlie said brushing himself off.

"Why is no one specific around here?" Older Poof said.

* Crash*

*Fairies scream from outside*

"Ugh, What now?" I said turning to another godkid running toward us.

"You know the big wand cell towery thingy outside?" The godchild said trying to describe the big wand outside that powered all the magic in every wand.

"Yes," Jorgen said impatiently.

"Well sir it is on the ground,"

"WHAT?" Then all the fairies in fairy world and earth fell to the ground and their wands died. It was if we were all surrounded in a enormous butterfly net to large for us to escape. Well there goes my plan how are we supposed to get to Anti-fairy world when we don't have any magic?

_**Tammy POV**_

"Why is the wand so important," I asked. Younger dad, his Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, Jorgen and some other iconic magical people had left to discuss a new plan. Tommy , our godfamily and I, were outside with some other Godkids and fairies.

"It controls the magic, without it fairies wands cannot receive any magic," Joel said.

"Can't we just fix it or something," Tommy asked, beside me.

"No, one has ever fixed except Jimmy Neutron," Joel said.

"Well than lets go get him," I said.

"Can't he from a different universe, it we need magic to get there," Joel said.

"So, were kinda doomed huh?" Tommy asked.

"Timmy will think of something, Timmy always thinks of something," The boy that spoke up during the speech said.

"Why does everyone keep saying that," I said rolling my head back to look at the ceiling.

"Because he always does then he saves the world with some crazy plan that no one saw coming, it's kind of his job" Joel said along with a weak laugh.

"Really?" Tommy asked, his smile was curious and expectant.

"He never told you?" Joel asked his eyes wide in shock.

"He would always tell us that worked at a pencil factory," I muttered angrily. How could he do this, it seemed like every other kid saw our dad as a hero, but we were stuck with a lie.

"Well, he was just following the rules I guess," he said.

"What rules?" Tommy asked, of course he wasn't paying attention, nothing news.

"The really big one that don't tell anyone about fairies, and if you do then you lose your fairies and forget them forever," Joel said. Other godkids and fairies were talking in small groups and in hushed voices, they seemed to have no interest in our conversation.

"So if you lose your fairies if you tell people," Tommy asked. Our Cosmo had fallen asleep on Wanda and Poof was starting to doze off on me.

"Or when you grow up," Joel said " Then all your memories are sent away to a secret part of your brain that is coated in magic to keep you from remembering them and…." Joel trailed off. "Wait a minute, Hailey is there a back up magic source that powers the memory guarder?" The green fairy beside him shook her hair.

"Never been a need, the big wand has never failed before," she said groggily beside him tiredly.

"Then what's blocking the old godkids from remembering?" Joel asked with wide eyes.

"Absolutely nothing." Said a voice , we all turned to see a large group of adults in the doorway, and they were being led by Crocker.


	26. The deal

**AN: Here is the flash back of Jorgen and Timmy's deal hope you like it. **

**Flashback~ The Deal**

_**Timmy Turner POV**_

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I scream to the sky. Here I am in the middle of Dimsdale park, on a bench in the middle of the night. Could this week get any worse? I have only been eighteen for a week, one full week of official adulthood and it has been the week of my life by far. I had lost my fairies on my eighteenth birthday, I had watched Jorgen take them away…. Again. This time was worse though it was permanent there was no magic muffin, no last minute fix to my mistake, and no amount of apologizes would fix it. The first godkid in history to make it to their eighteenth birthday before having them ripped away. It still hurt worse than any injure magic had caused me. After they left, I had turned into a vegetable, sitting and waiting for their return, wishing on every shooting star out my window like I was ten again. My parents would just walk by my room in disgust, discussing openly that I should get up and do something with my life instead of mooching off of them. They cared less, then they ever had, they hated me more, I figured now that my loving godmother had most likely made them act like they cared for all those years. But now with her gone they were free to care nothing for me openly. Finally a week of me doing nothing my parents threw me out of the house, in the middle of the night. All I had was a backpack of magic supplies that hadn't disappear, an empty fish bowl, a extra shirts and pants. Now, to make everything worse, tonight, the sky decided to rain.

"I wish it would stop raining," I muttered, after I said it I looked up to see an circle of clear sky around the bench I was sitting at . I looked up expecting to see a passing fairy that felt pity on me, seeing no one, I looked back down on my feet. They don't care, they aren't allowed to care, besides they believe I forgot, like I was supposed to.

"No Thank You?" I heard someone say, I looked up expecting to see anyone else, but who was there. It was Jorgen, he looked the same except in human form without, a crown, wand, or wings. Instead he had a simple umbrella.

"For taking away everything I have ever cared about? Nah, I think I will pass," I said. "What are you doing here Jorgen?" I muttered angrily, how could he dare come here after what he did. He took away my family and he expects me to what? Be happy to see him? Well that is not happening.

"Came to see if you would finally tell me," he said sitting down next to me.

"It doesn't matter," I said, didn't he have someone else to annoy.

"So, finding a loophole in the biggest rule in the book, doesn't matter?" he asked frustrated.

"It doesn't matter because either way they are gone, weather I remember them or not" I said quietly.

" So I take it you are not going to tell me,"

"Yup, because it doesn't matter," I said, hoping he would get the point and leave me alone." Let me grow up into being a psycho that powers the big wand in fairy world. I will be just like Crocker,"

"You can't become like Crocker," He said quietly.

"And why not?" I asked bitterly since when did he care what I became, I thought I was just a good for nothing trouble maker.

"Because you're better than that,"

"Humph," I said glaring at the ground like I was seven throwing a fit.

"So, you're just going to sit on this bench forever,"

"That is the plan, or until this bowl isn't empty anymore," I said, getting out the goldfish bowl next me. We sit in silence for a few minutes until I finally had to break the silence.

"What happened to your arm, I thought fairies were like super healers or something," gesturing to his arms that were covered in light bruises.

"Your godmother did not handle the separation well," he said quietly.

"What she hit you with? After a week of super healing and she would have had ran you over with a bulldozer twice!" I said giving a small laugh, the toughest fairy in the universe lost a fight with Wanda.

"Four times and she caught me off guard," he said defensively.

"Dude, she kicked your butt," I said turning to look at the park in front of us.

"She would want you to get off this bench, go to college or something, move on," Jorgen said.

"Go to College? With what money my parents spent my college fund years ago, there is no way with my grades that they would let me in anyways. I am not smart remember,"

"You're not smart? What about all those times you have outsmarted the book? Made all those genius plans that saved the day? What about those?"

"Wishing is the only thing that comes easily to me, making all those plans, everything always seemed to fall into place on its own," I said. It was true when I made those plans as ridiculous as they may be they came naturally. Most of the time the ideas just came to me, I didn't have to try.

"What if you went to Granting school?" he asked catching me off guard.

"Fairy College?"

"You would only go to the strategy military parts, you wouldn't be able to go to the flying and actual magic parts," he continued.

"Are you serious?" he was asking if I wanted to go to fairy world , to stay in the world of magic.

"On one condition," he said sensing my excitement.

"You cannot let your old god family know, they have to move on," Jorgen said. I felt my smile fall, I would be so close a couple of blocks away. Ten minutes. At the same time here on earth I would be a waste but Fairy world, I am a hero. They would soon have a new godkid, I would just get the way, it was for the best.

"Deal"

_I always find a way to get them back anyways  
_

**AN: WHAT DID YOU THINK? I do not have Godparents so I can not wish to know what all of you think, so without magic you must leave a review. PLEASE!**


	27. Magic isn't all were good at

AN: Disclaimer: In case you are very confused of this sites name, I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENTS! Now, let's get to that long overdue chapter shall we! _(P.s. seeing how third person the entire time works please give feedback!)_

"What's going on out here?" Jorgen yelled barging out of the secret meeting ready to take charge of the cause of the commutation outside the meeting room they had been planning in. Knocking down the painted on door in the process , and startling many of the children and fairies as splintered wood went the air. Leaving a perfect Jorgen shape whole in the wall.

"Oh, how I missed you Jorgen," Crocker said, the reminiscence in his voice could have easily hold a hint of sarcasm. "Now where is he?" Crocker asked demandingly, without a hint of crazy or doubt.

"Where is who?" Jorgen said doing his best to sound as innocent as possible. Everyone it the room knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Turner," The Crocker said searching the crowd, for him.

"Right here, you got old," Timmy said eyes scanning the older than his time Crocker, ignoring the crowd of adults behind him.

"You got younger," Crocker said with only a tiny amount of shock, neither of them where foreign to time travel or risky wishing.

"Want do ya'll want , Crocker?" Timmy asked, eyes filled to the brim in worry, as the his own actions over sixty years ago replayed in his mind. Could it be that that kind and generous boy from long ago be back with his army of past godchildren preparing to revenge a long grudge. A revenge directed directly towards the sole person responsible, Timothy Turner.. The boy who caused him to lead a life as a crazy, believing in the truth despite what anyone else said. Yes, he did not always take the right steps, (trying to destroy Fairy world) But no one could say that his belief wasn't admirable. To do anything to prove that what you know is true, no matter how crazy it seemed.

"Well, if it's her than where in a lot of trouble, so I brought some help," Crocker said gesturing to the adults behind him. " The best godkids of their time, Best-"

"Best at making wishes lightning fast and thinking up crazy plans that would never work without magic. That isn't going to work Crocker we don't have magic we have nothing the rainbows collapse the-" Timmy stuttered his angry ramble stopping to turn towards Crocker. "How did you get up here?"

"You're right Turner, Magic's what we do best, but it's not all we' re good at," Crocker said.

"NASA owed me a favor, it wasn't easy but I finally convinced them to get us, up with one of the first prototypes of a commercial space craft. Then we just followed Crocker's eyes he was the only place that could see this place before we landed." AJ said coming to the front of the crowd. Tammy and Tommy dropped as they saw their friend's father.

"But the robots-"

"Were chopped away by my brace karate chop action," Chester said from behind. "We are entirely dependent on magic, Timmister"

"You still have those?" Timmy said smiling seeing his best friends again.

"Dentist says I break them too much for them to ever work right, but I have learned to love them anyway" Chester said with a metal smile.

"You got a plan, Timmy?" Crocker asked, and the kid inside him was back. The only kid who could give turner a run for his money.

"You can bet I do," Timmy said.

"Crocker do you think you and the other adults could convince the Pixies help us?"Timmy's eyes determined.

"Most definitely, all you got to do is til them that next 37 year plan won't work if there's no universe," Crocker said, and for the first time in long time Crocker stood up straight and tall.

( My line ruler thing won't work so imagine line here..)

"So, Crocker this Dark person's-"

"Don't use her name," Crocker responded harshly.

"Why not," Binky asked.

"Because only Timmy is allowed to use her name, Guess, he isn't old enough to know he shouldn't have even told you all it," Crocker said trying to figure out a safe way into Pixie world. Pixie guards on high alert because of the attacks of destructionators.

"Well, what's so special about her sister?" Binky asked, ignoring the fact that Crocker was concentrating, and going along as his go lucky self.

"She's known for many things, but what she's most known as basically her job,"

"Which is?" Chester asked. Watching out for guards "Quit, making us drag it out of you,"

"She is most known for being the killer of heroes, Now let's get Timmy out of their before she destroys ours," Crocker said, grabbing Binky and dragging him along as he headed straight towards the entrance of the boringest place in the universe.

"Right Behind you Crocker," AJ, Chester and Tootie said together.

He he I will get up the next chapter in the next few days I swear on my Fairly oddparents movie collection.


	28. Cinderella

AN: Is third person better? I got a wish for the answer you could be my temporary fairy and push that little button down there…

"Okay everybody the rockets ready, Next stop Anti-Fairy world" Jorgen said over the intercoms of the rocket. They had just dropped off Crocker's team in charge of convincing the Pixies to help us. Tammy and Tommy where going with Crocker to prevent Timmy from finding out to much about his future.

"Let's get this over with," Wanda mumbled sitting into the rocket's seat, next to Timmy, trying relentlessly to get poof to sleep.

"Go, ahead and rest mom, I've got it," Timmy said carefully grabbing the crying baby out of her arms. " You need to take Cosmo's example and rest, " he said a gently rocked his little brother, who was still quietly whimpering.

" I will when this is over," she said softly, looking at poof in Timmy's arms.

"All the worlds aren't going to crumble if you sleep for a couple hours, Wanda" Timmy said, watching her blink away the tiredness as it slipped in.

"What about you?"

"I have got to figure out how to convince a lot of people that hate me to help us,"

"Crocker's helping us," She added.

"He only helping us because of you guys,"

"What?"

"He is only helping because he remembers you guys," Wanda still gave him a blank look. " You guys still don't remember your time with him because the memory stick works differently on fairies it doesn't hide your memories, it deletes them. He has all of his memory back, he remembers everything perfectly,"

"How do you know that's the only reason he would help us,"

"Because I have saw the look he had when he walked in that room. That old crazy mean man looked like a lost puppy waiting for someone to find him and take him back, the moment he found you in the crowd," Timmy said Poof still squirming and throwing a tiny fit in his arms to tired to sleep.

"When did you get so old?" Wanda asked brushing his hair out of his face.

"I went into the future with some weird kids, who had my godfamily, found out that some god kids looked up to me, and Jorgen thinks I am responsible. How did life find a way to get weirder?"

"It comes with the magic,"

"Cinderella never had this much trouble," Timmy said remembering the story his godmother had told him a few weeks before.

"She only had magic for 6 hours sport,"

"You 're just that good," Timmy said, with a proud smile beaming up at his god mother.

"I still can't believe I got a B on my final exam because she lost her slipper, she got it back," Wanda said with false frustration.

"Why did you have such a small time with her?"

" Because she turned 18 that night, it was before the memory wipes but it still meant the same," Both got chills afraid of when that would come if they got back. _But, Timmy will remember you, he's special_ she tried to comfort herself._ But you won't be with him you'll be resigned. _Wanda thought remembering the lost look in her older self's eyes looking at Timmy. A year meant almost nothing when you lived for thousands_. It would pass like days ,_Wanda thought clinging to Timmy, an afraid mother knowing that her time with her child was running out, leaning on her fourteen year old son she fell asleep. Timmy allowed his godmother to sleep on him _just this once_ he thought. Poof began to become more restless preparing himself to wail.

"Shhh little T it's going to be okay," Timmy whispered, as Poof slowly calmed down. "hey, we always find a way out of these things we can do it this time, Like Crocker said we aren't incompetent without magic,". Timmy said mostly trying to convince himself, but the soothing tone comforted the tiny fairy. "We have beaten the odds before we can do it again, and then we will go home I will have that horrible science test, Then maybe we can figure out if American cheese would make a better parachute than Swiss. This time I will let you grant the wish so we don't end up so sticky," He finished with a small laugh and watched as his god brother drift off to sleep.

"I promise, I will fix this," Timmy said looking at his sleeping godfamily. "I have to, she said I was the only one that could,"

AN: Well there we goes, I know it's short… I promise to make the next longer if somebody reviews!


	29. Chapter 29

AN: I GOT REVIEWs WHOOT! Thank you very much my dear reviewers. Now, let the chapter begin.

It was a Saturday the clock beside Timmy's bed only a minute away from reading 7:00 a.m.. The time that would announce his god family's arrival. They would be prepared for a Saturday of wishing, and it wasn't just any Saturday of wishing, there would be the more extreme birthday wishing.

[7:00] The clock finally read. _It's go time _Timmy thought as his god family arrived exactly on schedule. Along with poofing themselves into the room they brought a 15 layered cake that was decorated in array of colors, a bazillion balloons that filled the bedroom with more helium than air, three elephants and swimming pool of chocolate pudding.

"Happy Birthday, Timmy!" They exclaimed throwing handfuls of confetti into the air.

"Thanks, guys but umm…"

"What's wrong Sport?" Wanda asked after checking and making sure they had poofed everything in.

"Well, Tomorrow's my Birthday," Timmy said and all the balloon's in the room let out a sharp whistle as the wilted to the ground.

"No, it isn't-," She stammered as Cosmo and Poof looked at her in confusion. " It's in the Timmy Book, we will be right back," Wanda said as they returned to their small purple castle searching for a book that had been hidden safely by Timmy in Cosmo's old room at Mama Cosma's house.

"Hello Vicky!" Timmy said after dialing a series of numbers into the phone. There was a buzzing of yelling on the other side.

"Yeah I know, I am too old for a babysitter but my parents are paying 20 bucks an hour for just today, and-" Timmy didn't finish because he could hear the car roar in the background and was shortly followed by a "Click". _One down. _Timmy opened his window to yell at the girl in the nearest tree. She had binoculars and was staring, with large eyes right back at him.

"Tootie want to come over?" He asked. Her eyes grew twice their original size before she began to scramble down the tree.

"Now, squirt don't forget to get me-," Vicky started preparing to ramble off whatever dreadful tasks she could think of for Timmy could to do.

"Why are you in a Maid's outfit?" She asked scanning Timmy's Maid outfit he was _willing_ wearing.

"Just felt like and I think it is getting cold in here I will just start a fire with my comic book collection," Timmy said throwing them into the fireplace where they started a might roaring, fire.

"Huh?" Vicky said in shock, as Timmy ran around doing things for here, making her sister happy, and being publically humiliated, at his own will.

That's how the day went, bringing problems after problems down on himself. Making everyone else happy humiliating himself whenever possible, ignoring the fact his parents had forgotten again. While Wanda, Cosmo and Poof tore the castle apart to prove that it was Timmy's Birthday.

"TURNER!"

_That's my cue _Timmy thought as Tootie was applying makeup on him.

"I've got to go feed my goldfish," Timmy said making a mad sprint for his room.

"Your late," Jorgen said.

"Sorry, " Timmy said, slamming the door to his room. Looking up at Jorgen who searched the room.

"Where's your godfamily?" He asked.

"Not here, I don't know?" He asked.

_Cosmo you Idiot why would you let the MONKEYS out!_

_They were going to help!_

_They're just destroying the castle!_

Came from the fish bowl. Timmy looked at Jorgen but he had seemed to not have heard them and was still analyzing the room.

"What's on your face?" Jorgen asked. "And what are you wearing."

"Tootie, and Vicky?"Timmy responded trying to put misery but then realized at the moment it was coming naturally. Jorgen looked him down and analyzed his house.

"Your still to miserable Turner, not this year, Happy Birthday," He said before quickly poofing away.

"YES!" Timmy screamed, loud enough that his godparents heard from the fish bowl.

"What happened?" Cosmo said, as the fairies poofed into the room.

"another year!" he said, a small escaping tears of happiness, smeared the mascara that Tootie had arranged messily around his eyes.

"But, Timmy you said your birthday wasn't till tomorrow," Cosmo said still confused.

"Yeah, sorry, it's today, I must have been confused," Timmy said doing his best to act innocent under Wanda's glare.

"Kind of hard to forget your own birthday, isn't it?" She asked.

"WHAT? Cosmo gets to forget his on birthday all the time," Timmy said pointing at Cosmo who had already poofed the pudding swimming pool back up and was eating his way to the bottom. Wanda's glare grew stronger.

"Okay, can you poof away the crazies, mom and dad are going to be home soon," Timmy said admitting defeat. Wanda swiftly moved her wand ever so slightly getting rid of Vicky and Tootie and the damaged they had caused.

"Sport you shouldn't lie to us, you know better, besides now Cosmo is confused on when your birthday is and he finally remembered on his own this year."

"I was happy when I woke up this morning, I couldn't be happy when Jorgen came," Timmy said eyes the deepest blue, eyes that held compassion, hurt , distress. They were the eyes of a lost worried child.

"Well, he is gone so can we have your birthday party now?" Wanda asked knowing pressing the subject would only bring tears to the eyes of Everyone.

" Most definitely, what flavors the cake?" Timmy said happily.

"The birthday boys favorite of course, Chocolate," Wanda said.

"Wanda baked it herself!, " Cosmo said coming up from his snorkeling expedition in the pudding pool.

Cosmo could make fun of Wanda's cooking as much as he wanted, but one thing that all three boys could agree on is when Wanda took the time to bake a cake instead of poofing it up, like most other fairies. It was going to be the best cake any one, human or Fairy, had ever tasted.


	30. Plan

A.N.: Thank you for the reviews and I DON"T OWN FOP!

"Timothy? Are you asking me for help?" Anti- Cosmo asked as his guards surrounded Timmy's team.

"Yes, for us to be on the same side, so I would really appreciate not being speared," Timmy said gesturing to the guards.

"Why would you ask for our help, we are opposites Turner, fairies and anti-Fairies cannot work together, when we are opposites. It's never worked before what makes you think it would work now?" Anti-Cosmo said skeptically, _he's listening he just has to listen._ Timmy reassured himself

"Because you aren't just opposites, your lives are connect, If one of you goes down in battle the opposite does the same, we will have less causality working together," Timmy said, Anti- Cosmo pondered the proposal of working together.

"Why us? Though?"

"Because who else but Anti-Cosmo can make a genius plan that can get us down there?" Timmy said with a charming smile.

HOW?HOW?

"Crocker are you sure this is a good idea?" Tammy asked her voice shaky as the group was starting to descend one by one through the roof of Pixie Inc.

"We are going to need their help they are the only ones that still have magic," He said gesturing, to a giant tower resembling a cell phone tower.

"right, magic," Tammy said reassuring herself. _Please let this just be a dream, let me wake up home with Dad on Saturday, Tommy banging me with a pillow because he's impatient and wants pancakes. I get up and fix them pancakes. Then dad runs off to work at the pencil Factory, not to save the world , with magic and all this other stuff. I want to wake up and have the world it's supposed to be. _Tammy thought watching everyone go down the ropes. Cosmo watched her curiously, the green fun loving eyes worried. _Is he even real?_

"It be fun, like a game," Tommy said as it was his turn to be lowered down into the building.

"I hate games," Tammy muttered to herself getting herself readying when Tommy disappeared into the hole.

"It's a magical rope it won't break promise," Cosmo said from the bottom. _Yay more magic! _Tammy thought lowering herself down the only person behind was Aj.

"What, Now?" Tommy asked. They were on the top floor of the headquarters and their wasn't a pixie to be found.

"Level 45, is the conference room, their most likely there," Crocker said, searching for an elevator.

"We'll be right back, you stay here with Tammy and Tommy while we search for the elevator," Wanda told Cosmo, Before Poof whispered to Tommy to make sure that Cosmo didn't roam off.

"Why are we trusting him, Cosmo I thought he was the bad guy?" Tammy asked quietly when she was sure no one else would hear.

"He's not a bad guy just crazy sometimes," Cosmo said.

"But he tries to catch fairies and always claims that he going to take over the world and fairy world. Doesn't that kind of make him a bad guy?" Tommy asked.

"Well, I guess" Cosmo said, shuddering at memories of the muffin incident. "But that's only because he doesn't remember."

"Remember what?"

"Being a godkid, he only remembers very little, when he remembers all of it he's the good guy, like right now" Cosmo said, proud of himself for being able to explain something for once.

"He was a godkid?" Tammy and Tommy asked.

"Guys we found it this way!" Poof shouted around a corner. The team made it a total of 7 minutes without being caught, it could be deemed a new record.

"Why should we help you Crocker," The Pixies said as the Pixie guards surrounded his team with their cell phones, sparking with energy.

"Because this is going to be a lot _unfun _than your next 37 year plan," Crocker said.

HOW?how?HOW?

"So what's the plan, Turner?" Crocker asked as everyone met together, leaders in a huddle.

"I don't have the plan, he does," Timmy said gesturing to Anti-Cosmo.

"We do the opposite of what they think we will do," He said pointing the destructionators circling above them out of hearing distance. They began whispered together about the plan just in case one was able to get closer, within hearing distance.

"It's risky," Crocker said.

"We will have to do it soon, the pixies power supply is deplenishing fast." Anti- Cosmo said looking at Hp who had a line chart pointing it a toilet.

"SUPER TOLIET!" Cosmo yelled.

"Then let's do this!" Timmy said. "I WISH THAT WE WERE ALL AT-" Timmy's last words were cut off by the sound of Wanda's and Cosmo's wands hooked up to every pixie's cell phones, which caused a roar of electric sparks. With a poof every willing Godchild, fairy, Pixie, and Anti-Fairies were transported to a lair of the purest evil that they couldn't have even imagined.


	31. Don't cry

**AN: I am going to update a lot because I just finished my story yes I did so right after I get two reviews I will post the next chapter. Plus I have no life this week so right after I get that email with a review I will be posting! :)**

"I wish for a pony," the blonde haired child yelled her pig tails flying as she skipped around the young flustered fairy. She shakily raised her wand focusing on a pony the best she could. Then with a *poof* an Alligator appeared in front of them the child shrieked in fear hiding behind the equally scared fairy.

"make it go away!" the child, shouted again. The fairy tried to get rid of the highly irritated Alligator that was coming close enough to chomp off a wing or an arm. *poof* she swung her wand frustrated. The alligators doubled, now two were cornering them.

"I said make the go away!" the child screamed again. So close to Wanda's eardrums that it echoed in her ears as she tried to raise her wand again. Her arms felt like jello as fear ran up and down through them.

"you're the worst godmother ever! I wish they would go away! Make. Them. Go. Away.!"

"I'm trying," she whispered and swung her wand again. But with ever swing their number simply doubled until all they could see were crocodiles closing in from every direction.

"worst godmother ever," the word ran through her mind, and she turned towards the ghost of her mother who had replaced the child.

**TIMMY3**

"Crocker, where are we going?" Timmy asked only 22 and being dragged to the past by his old crazy teacher, who had his memory back while Jorgen tired to fix the memory circuit.

"Will you just trust me?" He said as they traveled in the pouring rain surrounding them. _Why did we have to go to the past when it was raining? _Timmy asked himself as they trudged through a field of tall orange grass. That when wet would stick to their legs like it was right now.

"Well any minute you will start trying to take over the world I would like to be prepared,"

"I've got a while you did cover the circuits in peanut butter,"

"Not on purpose, I wanted a sandwich and this thing won't do it right," Timmy said holding up his soaked wand.

"Yeah, I don't think it is the wands fault," Crocker teased as they began to see houses.

"Hey, I can send you home, I had practice with that one," Timmy said hoping that the houses ahead where their destination since Crocker had insisted they got the long way on the outskirts of fairy world. Timmy didn't ask how he knew where he was going so far in the past, but he didn't seem lost.

"We are almost there," Crocker said and they both snuck into the gated neighborhood using Crocker's hacking skills to confuse the system to accept them as fairy police.

"What are we even looking for?" Timmy asked. Crocker had sucked him into this with no information except it would be fun, he maybe should have asked a few more questions.

"This one," Crocker said grabbing Timmy's collar and dragging him to the side of a house underneath a window. "Look," he said gesturing up to the window above them. Timmy carefully turned to where he could see into the room.

"Your idea of fun is seeing a little girl cry? You're crazy again aren't you?" Timmy said hitting Crocker on the head who yelped in surprise.

"I had to get you here somehow, and saying it would be fun got you here didn't it!" Crocker yelled accidently both waited silently praying no one heard them over the storm. The small girl about six years old was sitting at the window looking out, up late because of nightmares.

"I wish it would stop raining," she said quietly spinning her tiny wand in her hands. Timmy raised his wand wincing as he focused on making the rain stop and hoping he didn't wipe out fairy world in the process. It worked though the raining stopped along with the storm creating a clear blue night with stars shinning and twinkling about. Crocker just rolled his eyes as Timmy looked at him proudly at his wand twirling it, blowing off the imaginary smoke and placing it in his jean pocket.

"Let's go now," Timmy said grabbing Crocker and trying to drag the crazy man out of the yard. Crocker ignored his grasp and opened the window.

"Hi there!" He said, Timmy regretting ever listening to him followed after him.

"Who are you?" the small girl asked her pink Pajamas hanging loosely on her thin frame. Eyes red and swollen from being ran dry and then some. That wasn't why Timmy smacked Crocker on the head though. The girls pink curls and pink eyes were the reason.

"I'm a crazy old guy and this is you Human godparent!" Crocker said ignoring Timmy's hit and shocked expression.

"Well, then, you both can leave," She said curling away from them on her bed.

"Why would we leave?" Timmy asked finally admitting defeat and going along with whatever Crocker's Looney plan was.

"I don't want a godparent, you can't replace her!" she shrieked and Both Crocker and Timmy silently prayed big daddy wasn't home because If he walked in to find two strange human men with his daughter…. Bad things would happen…very bad things.

"Replace who, Wanda?" Timmy asked walking over to where the little girl lay.

"her mom," Crocker whispered. Mrs. Fairywinkle was a lone Godparent, taking care of her human child on earth then coming home to her family at night. A tiresome job but she had always loved it she would sometimes take her children with her while she worked and showed them the joy of the job.

"I hate godkids! The stupid selfish little brats get there every wish and then some! They just wish and wish without a please or a thank you. They just waste there Fairies til their gone and then they get to have their memories erased so they don't have to live with what they have done. Fairies should just leave them alone, on their little earth with their wars. They don't deserve magic!," she screamed moving away from them both. She knew it wasn't true some godchildren were selfish but not everyone was, she just couldn't face the fact that she would never be the godmother her mom was.

"What happened to your mother?" Timmy asked trying to ignore the blows and the irony.

"Her little brat wished her out of magic and just kept wishing, she didn't have enough magic left to live," she said glaring at the humans blaming them for everything that James had done to her mother. Fairies were made of magic, their wands and the tower just channeled it. There was a limit to every fairies magic, there was barely ever a godchild who could reach that limit. Crocker never got close due to the fact he had two and Even Timmy with the extreme wishes would never reach it with three wands ready.

"I'm sorry," Timmy said hoping he could somehow convince her that not every godchild is selfish that it was only one.

"CROCKER!" A yell echoed through the house, Jorgen from the future had found them and wasn't happy.

"You stay with her, he is only looking for me," Crocker said crawling back out the open window running haphazardly through the yard trying to gain Jorgen's attention. Timmy glared at him _You're really just going to ditch me with the six year old version of mom? Of course you are you crazy nut._

"Not, all godkids are selfish you know?" Timmy said as he watched Crocker and Jorgen disappear Crocker giving him a quick departing wave.

"Yes they are," She said stubborn as always.

"Chocolate?" Timmy asked changing the subject, handing her a chocolate bar. Chocolate always calmed her down.

"How did you know?" She asked taking it graciously.

"I'm you god human, it's my job," He said poofing himself up a snicker bar.

"Did you make the storm go away?" she asked.

"yeah," he said sheepishly looking back out the window to make sure the sky wasn't having any side effects from his amateur magic.

"That's a lot of magic, not even Jorgen's wand can change Fairy world weather," she said her mouth full of chocolate.

"It's a special wand," He said smiling Crocker was right he could never blame the wand.

"It's pretty, she said smiling looking at the way the handle had bits of pink and green and purple in it. "Can I see it?" He handed her the wand and she aimed it at the window, nothing happened.

"It doesn't work?" She asked trying again

"It only works for me, like I said it's a special wand,"

"I wish they were all like you," She whispered eating her chocolate.

"I not granting that one, every human like me would be horrible for Jorgen,"

"But you're not selfish or mean like my mom's godkids were, your nice and you've got a wand! Your umm… you are " she stuttered trying to think of the word to describe the weird man that came through her window. "you are special?"

"I am also old, have kids and am the biggest trouble maker in the history of trouble makers," the small girl just look up like that didn't matter. "You would be a good godmother," he said bracing himself for the predictable backlash, she just waited like a statue. "You're mom would want you to"

"She would want to be whatever I wanted," she said a matter of factly.

"I want you to be," Timmy said silently praying that it was the right move. The small girl seemed to lighten up at his words.

"You would?"

"Of course you would be the best, slinging your wand around like it was nothing, you would be the fastest wish granter ever, I just know it. You would make a lot of kids very happy," he said and for the first time a smile formed on her face brightening up the room. For some reason the crazy mans word's meant the world.

"What about the selfish kids when they over wish …" she said.

"I will promise you Wanda Fairywinkle, I will not let what happened to your mother, happen ever again," Timmy said finally remembering how he had been prevent from reaching that limit himself.

"How?" She asked, with a small yawn.

"You'll see, now it's late you're going to need your sleep," he said tucking the small fairy in.

Timmy poofed himself into Jorgen's deserted office and drew blueprints for wishing well. Hoping Jorgen would find them and begin construction right away. He poofed away to his time, to where he had to tuck his own kids in, and fix whatever problem Mama Cosma had caused as a baby sitter.


	32. She won't

**AN: This is part of this story, sort of. There's going to be this flash to the past then one with Poof and then we are back in the right time. **

"Hi," Cosmo said watching his feet as he spoke to the pink haired girl by her locker.

"Hi, How are you?" she asked smiling gathering her books.

"I was-" He began, then Wandnissimo arrived to ruin the day.

"Wanda ,my sweet I have missed as the sun misses the dawn!" He said the phrase grabbing her hand and kissing it in the hallway. If Cosmo hadn't been avoiding eye contact he would have seen Wanda's grimace at Wandnissimo's presence. Instead all he heard was her next comment.

"Got to go Cosmo talk to you later," Wanda said as Wandnissimo dragged her down the hallway to their next class. Her pink hair fluttering behind her. Leaving Cosmo alone a question with without an answer again. He shuffled his feet to his next class.

**Later at the diner**

Cosmo watched hopefully as the Wanda and her friends entered the diner where he worked. She was being praised for her bravery for dumping her long time boyfriend Wandnissimo. They praised her with ice cream stating how much of a jerk he was the way girls do. _Best friend dating them biggest catch ever, dumped them automatic jerk and ugliest guy that ever exist_. He practically ran over to the girls table with their shakes, he was so distracted looking at Wanda. He tripped the shakes going everywhere. His goofy grinned stayed glued to his face until his brain finally caught up to what he had done.

"I'm so sorry!" he said realizing that Wanda's shirt was now covered in melting ice cream and it was all his fault. His face went red and he ran out of the diner and half way, home. Wanda ran after him but gave up as he continued to run.

"Where are you headed in such a hurry?" a man called from beside him as Cosmo finally stopped to take a few breaths.

"Home," He said ignoring his mothers warning not to talk to strangers, and in true Como's style he let his tears run freely down his face every emotion free to the world.

"What happened?" The man asked, Cosmo oblivious to the fact he was human, told him about everything. Wanda, Wandnissimo, his mother, his stupid mistake. The lone time traveler listened as they walked down the desert street.

"You need some pudding," Timmy said handing Cosmo a bowl of chocolate pudding.

"Thanks," he said taking a few bites of the it.

"You know I don't think it's as bad as you think,"

"It is she is going to hate me, you should have seen it ice cream was everywhere!" He exclaimed almost dropping the bowl of pudding. Timmy laughed at Cosmo desperation over spilt ice cream, remembering every disaster they had caused and Cosmo would always smile and know that no matter the mistake Wanda was going to come home scold us but always, always love us. Sadly that was a couple thousand years away and right now Cosmo was a confused teenage boy with mother issues. But Timmy knew the future he knew them both and he knew which buttons to push.

"She sounds mean," Timmy said and the green eyed boy looked defensive and mad against his newly found pudding giving friend.

"She is not she the nicest person I have ever met. She is nice to everybody, even the people most people aren't. She is not mean,"

"If she is the nicest person you have ever met why wouldn't she forgive you?" Timmy asked and a spark of hope lit in Cosmo's eye as he understood for a moment what his friend had meant.

"She would, wouldn't she?" he asked looking back as if he could see her even though they were far away from the diner. " What about Mama?" Cosmo asked worried.

"She'll understand, not today, not tomorrow, not ten thousand years from now, but one day she will understand," Timmy said with a small smile remembering just how far back he had traveled.

"Your right!" he said dropping the pudding and hugging his friend. The hug held to many memories and Timmy had already stayed to long his job was done, he had gotten his minutes. With his godfather, he didn't belong here.

"What do I do now?" Cosmo asked as the strange man began to leave.

"Just ask her Cosmo,"

"What if she's says no?"

"She won't, she won't,"Timmy said laughing as he poofed away afraid to stay knowing each moment he stayed here the longer it would take for him to get over the trip.

**AN: you know the drill two reviews for another chapter…**


	33. Weddings

**AN: Sorry got the chapters mixed up… I blame it on staying up too late reading Fan Fiction **

Her wedding day, she waited her entire life for this one moment. Her father's arm linked in hers as they both floated to the beat of the familiar march, being played form the elegant fingers of Cupid himself. Her eyes did not remain on the elegant room of pink roses for more than a second before being locked on him. He was standing at the end of the aisle, his bow tied neatly, _Most likely because of his mother,_ Wanda thought. His Green hair falling in his face. Her eyes looked past it to his sparkling green eyes and goofy grin.

Her own eyes lit up as she floated forward with her father, only a arms reach away. Her father kissed her softly on the cheek and gave her away. She took Cosmo's hand, grateful her father separated his hatred for this one day. It seemed the groom's mother had done the same towards her. Even her twin sister who had complained about the "unfashionable" bridesmaid dress was smiling away. Her groom's best man slot was filled by binky who was wearing an untied bowtie smiling from ear to ear. The ceremony began and ended in a matter of minutes, and the reception began outside, paid for by Big daddy, who had a tear running down his face. The bride and groom had taken a quick break from Cosmo's clumsy dancing and gathered around the pudding bowl.

"Congratulations," a voice said from the shadows of the church.

"My human godparent has arrived," Wanda said with a smile playing on her lips. His brown hair barely hiding his blue eyes. He had on a gray hoodie and a pair of faded jeans, the outfit complete with a pair of tennis shoes. Not exactly wedding attire.

"Human God parents don't exist, but if they did that would still be weird coming from you," he said smiling back. She laughed not understanding why, not that it mattered.

"It's you!" Cosmo's cry rang out and he caught the young man in a hug.

"Cosmo, quiet or I will have to leave even sooner," he said returning Cosmo's hug.

"You know each other?" Wanda asked eyes shocked as the groom didn't release the hug.

"We might have had a talk," Timmy said with a quick wink down at Cosmo. Letting every talk flash before his eyes, every smile, every laugh, but reminisce wasn't why he was here.

"She said yes," Cosmo said.

"It seems she may of said yes to a few other questions as well,"

"Cosmo, let him breath," Wanda said laughing pulling her husband off their strange visitor.

"He's fine, it has been a while," Timmy said as Cosmo floated beside his wife to where they were both facing Timmy.

"I don't have long, Jorgen will come looking for me soon, but I had to give you this," He said looking off into the distance.

"Why? Why can't you stay?" Wanda said grabbing the letter. "Why's he always after you?"

"You'll know one day Wanda, just not today," he said before turning and poofing quickly away.

"What's it say Wanda," Cosmo said as she opened the letter.

_Dear Newly Weds_

_This letter is something you can tell no one about ever, it is a danger for everyone for me to give it to you but I feel it is worth it. Please be careful._

_This is a thank you letter I was never allowed to send, but I have to._

_Because I never said Thank you enough, I was always too selfish to realize that day would come._

_So , Thank you, Thank you for everything. There isn't anything I wouldn't trade to live those years again to relive every stupid mistake and every amazing adventure . Because those adventures are worth it._

_This will not make sense, I know, but I hope when it does you will understand why I had to send, why I had to make sure you knew. _

_I miss you, and I love you. _

_Your son,_

_**Timmy Turner**_


	34. Poof

AN: WHOOT! That is all…

"Be back later," Poof shouted to his cleaning mother and sleeping father, as he slammed the door to their home in Fairy world. It was only a rainbow a way from earth where they used to claim as home. The sky was the clear and blue as a child's drawing, yet the color was sickening to Poof, it was too bright, to happy. Poof held a handful of white formal business envelopes and head toward the tallest building in fairy world. It was a skyscraper and look out of place with all the short squat colorful building that surrounded creating the downtown of Fairy world. The streets were full of bustling fairy's headed on errands for this and that. Many cheerfully waved as Poof with quick _hellos_ and _How are You?_ Poof responded in courtesy back. His main goal was to get the boring building as quickly as possible.

"Finally," Poof mumbled going through the revolving doors of the building straight back to the elevator right past the main receptionist who just glanced up sadly from her coffee. He pushed the cameo button it was the highest floor in the building and barely anyone ever went there voluntary, it was Jorgen's office. He glanced up to the empty receptionist desk, as usually running whatever errand for Jorgen, Poof preparing to take his seat in the bench by the desk saw a man_, a human man,_ reading a newspaper in his usual.

"Lower the wand, kid," The man said without looking up at Poof whose wand was indeed pointed armed straight at the man.

"You're a human, you shouldn't be here," Poof said his wand aimed prepared to strike with perfect aim.

"I'm a fairy, how else would I have gotten in here, my wand is broken, and Jorgen wants to yell at me before giving me the much needed tune up for the old thing,"

"Oh, sorry," Poof said sheepishly taking a seat on the opposite side of the bench.

"No, problem, you were only protecting fairy world," he said from behind the newspaper that had been shifted to cover more of his face. "So, what are you in for?"

"Keep getting these, in the mail, going to try again and see if Jorgen will stop, I am tired of getting them out of the mail every day before mom and dad get up," Poof said gripping the letters with frustration.

"What's so bad about some letters?"

"They are letters begging my parents to come out retirement and godparent again. Usually using guilt by sending the condition of the kid they would get, with a picture or something," Poof said exasperated. His parents weren't ever going to come out of retirement, they barely come out of the house. The thought of a god child only made it worst, one of them would always find something that would remind them of Timmy. Then they would just start crying and Poof would have to stay strong drag them away and take them home. Jorgen had thought if he got them a new kid soon enough they would be too distracted to miss Timmy it went horrible. Cosmo mopped around , Wanda would call them sport and then end up crying, and Poof would always fall apart. Hannah ended up more miserable with the fairies then before.

"Maybe they just need to try again, you know get a new godkid and try, don't you thing that would help?" The man and Poof shook his head, didn't this fairy understand anything, they were to broken to help.

"They barely get up in the morning, and we had a godchild the day after Timmy Jorgen sent us to a little girl name Hannah six years old we lasted 2 hours. She wished for a chocolate shake and they faded like broken wands," Poof said. The Timmy hall of fame they had created in their fairy home looked tight and hidden among the many halls any trace that he existed was put out of sight it was as if Jorgen had erased our traces of him as well.

"Well, maybe that could change a few more years and-"

"Stop, just stop, you don't know me, you don't know my family, and you definitely don't know Timmy. You don't know anything, your wand is glowing full of magic and you don't even realize it. No kid will ever replace Timmy. You have no right to act like they should, because there is no way they ever could," Poof said and stormed out, he fumed in the elevator slamming his fists against to wall, doing his best not to break down. He tightly gripped his wand, as he was overwhelmed with guilt for yelling at the strange fairy. _He is the Jerk _Poof thought, _No he isn't, you were, Timmy wouldn't have done it, _He thought going back up to the hall he had just came from to apologize to the Fairy.

HOW? Line Break HOW?

"I hope your happy he is only 10 years old! Can I stop sending those letter now TURNER!" Jorgen asked after poofing into the room arms crossed, eyes in a angry glare towards Timmy who lowered the newspaper he wasn't reading and stood up, preparing to defend himself. _I may have gone a little far_, Timmy thought, _I am still right though._

"Timmyyy," A small voice said from down the long hall, purple eyes with tears, confused on whether to be happy or sad. The two men heads jerked towards him and before Poof could blink Timmy was gone.

"COME BACK, that was Timmy, that was Timmy… Why would he leave?" He screamed at himself for not noticing that voice, the floppy hair, for not noticing everything.

"What are you talking about Poof, Timmy is on earth," Jorgen said in his commander voice he used with all fairies . He didn't let his worry for the fairy kid interfere with his outer appearance towards him.

"He was there," Poof said reaching out to the air, "Right there,"

"That was a fairy, not Timmy,"

"Yes, yes it was him," Poof said tears ran dry. " I. Am. Telling." Jorgen didn't need to ask who, Poof was going to run home and tell his parents.

"It would destroy them if you were wrong Poof which you are," he said gulping as he lied. " Because they would search to the end of the universe for him and find him leaving a human life, a human adult life. He has kids, happy kids, you have to let him go Poof," Jorgen tried to explain.

"We will see about that," Poof said poofing himself right outside Timmy's house as a purple bird on the kitchen window sill that was in front of the sink.

"Tammy, go get your brother please," The grown man asked in a suit rather than the worn out jeans and t-shirt the man had worn on the bench.

"Kay," A young girl mumbled about eight or nine said going up the stairs to her night. The man in the suit picked up some dirty dishes and began to wash them.

"You wanted me, Dad," Tommy said, slowly descended down the stairs.

"You want to explain the backpack of filled with F's,"

"Not really," The young boy said sheepishly. Realizing it was a rhetorical question he began. "Crocker, it's all his fault, he doesn't even give me an unfair chance like the other kids. Even when I do get the answer right he fails me because I _Have Fairies_ and they told me the right answer or something. He also keeps scanning me with this little thing and it keeps reading traces of magic. Somehow in his mind that's a good enough reason to get an F."

"Did you study," Timmy asked ignoring everything said about Crocker, never allowing his eyes to leave the dishes, because the purple bird was still watching through the window.

"No, because it doesn't matter he will always fail me," Tommy defended frustrated on how his father couldn't understand he didn't have a chance. Besides the words didn't make a word of sense like it did for Tammy who could Ace even Crocker's test.

"Try, he's just a crazy old man that believes in fairies, you can't blame him if you didn't study," Poof frowned at the memory of Timmy literally swimming down the hall in a sea of F's coming home with a billion paper cuts from the task.

"I thought you believed in fairies, dad, what about all the stories?" Tommy said. Timmy mentally winced at his choices none of which would end well.

"There just stories Tommy, bed time fairy tales, "Timmy said watching every bright light and every spark hope dim out of the small birds eyes. "I wish you would just go study Tommy,".

"I will go study now," Tommy said quickly grabbing his overstuffed backpack and heading back to his room. _That's why there is always traces of magic on him_ Timmy thought finally looking up at the purple bird and out past him through the window. The bird glanced at him once more seeing enough, and flying away. A moment later he was replace my a Bald Eagle.

"How about now?" Jorgen asked, and Timmy opened the window.

"Nope," He answered shortly. "The kids are busy, come in as long as you don't do the whole** yell so the whole world can hear you** thing," The eagle walked through the window.

"How can you say, no? They aren't moving on, why can't you understand that, it's not like you have. This is only making it worse."

"I haven't moved on, but they should they have moved on from god kids before. They have always been the best you have had. The two fairies that made every kid happy, even if they did cause a little destruction, mostly Cosmo's doing. They have tens of thousands of years left to live, and hundreds and hundreds of godkids to make happy. I will not let it be my fault they will never do the job they love again. " His eyes were cold with distant memories. Jorgen's head watched the kitchen tile floor intently.

"I will send the letters , Turner, but only as long as you have enough memory to keep writing them."


	35. Yay,i finally meet mom,now lets save dad

**AN: Wow, i am just having issues today, okay there are two new chapters this one and wedding which is before Poof. So if you haven't read it go read it, thanks. Sorry for being a faliure at life today. I LOVE FAIRLY ODDPARENTS but sadly no amount of love is going to make me own them… **

"Let ME IN!" The voice echoed through the temple like a ghost screaming in agony to be heard.

"Coming," The woman that lived there said. Usually the wall would inform her when she had a visitor but the ignored the desperate screams. She looked out the screams and understood why Eros was banging on her door ranting about.

"I Invite thy into my temple," she said and the Double doors opened and cupid ran through.

"You better have a good reason, for coming, I have to rewrite the rules, and do not have time for your problems this time," she said looking at the sad shape Cupid was his clothes in shred his face bruised and looked very sleep deprived.

"Why do you have to rewrite the rules?" he spurted out throat sore from screaming.

"Mother, requested I do such,"

"She wanted you distracted, Timmy is in trouble," He said and her eyes grew twice their original size for a moment before her face went back to a blank expression.

"I'm sure he can handle himself," she said leaving cupid.

"Not even he can handle our sister," he said.

"What?" She asked and the hard stern shell she had surrounded herself with broke, fear covered her from head to toe.

"Mother and Sister believe that the balance, is well off balance, they plan to fix it," He said.

"They cannot it's against the rules, it's-" She stuttered stumbling to understand what the pink form in front of her was saying.

"If, They believe the balance is off, the rules don't apply, they are allowed to kill your hero,"

**TAMMY&TOMMY**

The world was dark, yet familiar, Tommy's eyes scanned his surroundings searching for the army he had stood beside a moment before. The one that was being led by the past younger version of his father, and had included fairies, anti-fairies, pixies and a bunch of kids who seemed to always carry a mischievous smile. He ran his hands across the dark wall as he moved, searching for a source of light. His fingers felt a small hand.

"Tommy?" she asked. Tammy was sitting on the ground her chin buried into her legs that she was hugging close to her. It seemed like nothing was going like they had planned today.

"Yeah," Tommy said sitting down beside her in the complete darkness that surrounded them.

"Why, why can't things just go right? One little thing," she said, Tommy could hear the strain in her voice as she held back the tears that threaten to overflow.

"Hey, it's not that bad," Tommy trying to comfort her the best he could.

"How could it possibly get worse, with dad kidnapped. Plus, Everything I know being wrong, bedtime stories are real and our crazy teacher is right. Now we are alone, in complete darkness,"

"I hope Wanda, Cosmo and Poof are okay," Tommy said quietly.

"Me too," Tammy said. Tommy looked at where he assumed she was in wonder his sister had showed such resentment towards everything new he assumed it would take centuries before she ever even warmed up to them.

"Sis, turn on the light will you, they aren't like you, they are most likely blind!" A distant voice said as a door creaked open. They only knew by the sound, because no light flooded into the dark room. The voices command was granted as the room light up with the soft light of floating candles to reveal cupid at the door. A small smile on his face as he looked at the brother and sister on the far side of the room sitting side by side.

"That's better," he said coming towards them. The room was small but not cramped. "You two are going to want to come with me,"

"Cupid, where are we?" Tammy said reaching out for his outreaching hand. She held it tight feeling like a kid again. The feeling of holding Cupids hand confused and scared reminded her of explaining to her father that she had to hold his hand crossing the street because it was the rules, and you have to follow the rules. She remembered how he would always ruffle her hair and say yes, yes you do.

"It will be easier to explain if you just come with me dear," His voice soft leading to a library full of the same candles as before floating every few steps. There seemed to be no ceiling go on above them without end. Some shelves dust and ancient, others ahead of the time. In the middle of the library was a large desk dark as the night.

"Did they return safely Eros?" A woman said from behind the desk books disheveled around her, yet somehow at the same time in perfect order. It reminded Tammy of her desk when she was studying for exams. Cupid how ever saw the errors in her graceful appearance her frantic fingers as the turned each page in race to finish. Her onyx hair hurriedly pushed behind her ears, where they would not stay restrained continuing to cover the page only to pushed back again. He already pale skin as white as a ghost and dark worried circles forming underneath her silver eyes.

"Yes, only a second and half passed. They won't notice the difference," Cupid said, Tommy was about to poke one of the books floating to her desk when Tammy swatted his curious hand away.

"Why are we here?" Tommy asked.

"Because you're not allowed to enter the lair with the others," the woman said barely looking up from her work, as if they didn't exist.

"Why not?" Tammy asked her voice accusing towards the woman who did not deliver the respect of eye contact.

"Tammy, Tommy" Cupid said getting on their level in front of them, pink eyes soft and laced with fear. "Did your father ever tell you about your mother?" That got her attention the dark haired woman that sat at the desk head sprung up, eyes wide in shock.

"Eros," she said and Cupid turned to look back at her.

"Well if you won't even take a moment to speak to them then someone going to have to explain it to them." He spat and the women deflected it and watched the children carefully. "They have been through enough in the last few days, to have you ignore them!"

"I am trying to find a way to save him! This is not the time or the place for this," She said looking back at the books.

"They need to know, you and Turner have ignored that fact for far too long. So are you going to tell them or will I have to?" He said ripping the book from her elegant fingers grasp. The woman got up from her desk and headed in front of the kids. Her Black dress puddle and pooled at her feet, yet she never tripped.

"You cannot enter her temple because you have not been invited. For one of magick blood to enter another's temple they must be invited. Every being has some type of magic in their blood even human's however it is not enough to access only enough to keep them alive," Tommy's mouth opened to interrupt with a flood of questions but was slammed shut by one look from Tammy. "I brought you both here keep you out of harm's way until I find away to save your father since the four of us cannot enter directly. I sent younger Timothy and his fairies home because time is too delicate to be messed with in such ways. A fact that your father loves to ignore causing a mess for me to clean up."

"So, we have magic in our blood?" Tommy finally asked for conformation as he started looking at his hands trying to make them glow or something cool like that.

"Magick, the purest form or magic, Created by mother nature and father time when the universe first began," She said coming from behind her desk to in front of the teenager who were taking in everything. " it courses through your human blood, you aren't old enough to access any of it, but it will prevent you from entering her lair. I was hoping Timothy would be the one to explain it to you."

Tammy looked to the only person in the room she felt she could completely trust to tell her the truth.

"Yes, Tammy you both are the son and daughter of the embodiment of good," She took a deep breath and took in the moment. Every night when she asked her father about her mother. He would always tell them wish on star. She had assumed it was his answer to everything, his way to change the subject. He was dead if they ever got him out of there.

"Cool," Tommy whispered and Tammy turned to look at him in befuddled amazement, on how this could possibly be _cool._ The woman forced a small smile and headed back to the books. Tammy took a deep breath and followed.

"What are we looking?"

"Any loophole that will allow any of us to get to Timothy," she said scanning each page in little over a second.

"What about the prophecy?"

"What prophecy?" Dark looked up very confused of which of the million prophecies in the room she could possibly have meant.

"the one of page 41 thousand and something," Tommy said remember who past Timmy thought it was the answer to their problems when it didn't help a bit.

"That prophecy's time is not here yet," She said knowing exactly which prophecy they were referring to.

"Okay, hand me a book," the woman looked at her in confusion for a moment then handed her a book.

"I'm a fast reader," Tammy said reading the elegant handwriting that filled each page recognizing not far from her own.

"Did you write these?"

"She wrote every one, she really needs to get out," Cupid said grabbing his own book looking for thier key to success.

"I hate books," Tommy complained picking up his own.

**AN: Hey peoples I got that little thingy that tells me how many visitors have read this so just saying I know it's more than Two! So review get your word if your word happens to flaming critism fireballs then hey at least you left something right? So I would like to think my two dependable reviewers, I appreciate you greatly and I am always excited to see you have reviewed. So other people take a lesson from them and push the little button that says REVIEW write something, push submit. And bibi bobid bo!(I really I have no idea how to spell that) You left a review.**


	36. Wand

**AN: I know, I said I was finished and would post soon, but I found the old copy of **_**Why?**_** On my computer and liked this ending a whole lot better. So, instead of promising anything, I'm just going to ask that you read and review please.**

"Where's Timmy?" Poof said after a minute of looking around in the bright room. "Where are the kids?" Wanda and Cosmo joined him in the search for their past selves and godchildren. "Where is everyone else?" Poof asked looking to see only the ones closest to Timmy when he made the wish had actually made it here. There hadn't been enough magic left to transport a lot of them. Now a group of about fifty of them, a mix of all groups, where in the center of a round room with white walls too bright for eyes, and no doors. In the dead center of the room however was a cage holding Timmy and Kinzie who looked thrilled to see them.

"Oh, look Tammy a bunch of idiots are here on a suicide mission isn't that great!" Timmy said sarcastically in his cage where he could see for the first time in days sitting beside Kinzie acting like she was the magickal Turner child they were looking for.

"Splendid, I was afraid I wasn't going to see _everyone_ I love die today!" Kinzie said her voice drenched in the same sarcasm. Her godfather looked up with a sheepish smile and then turned away.

"Quiet," a far away voice threaten from above.

"Hey your sister bosses me around enough, if you're going to boss me around you might as well come out here," Timmy said at the bright sky.

"Timmy, is that really the best idea!" Poof asked.

"What could possibly go wrong?"He asked and Wanda grimaced he usually ended up eating those words. "I know the rules, and I deserve to know which ancient laws I have broken before being executed by you directly so you might as well start talking. Because I break rules not laws, except for one ticket but that wasn't fair I didn't know Fairy World had speed limits! And I was chasing the old guy!" He said gesturing to Crocker.

"I requested silence Timothy and I will receive it," a voice responded but no one came to the large rooms. "You have disrupted the balance, is the law you have broken and to rebalance you must pay the penalty of death,"

"Now, I am the hero, I am not apart of the balance I choose freely, "Timmy reasoned with the sky.

"Not directly Turner the balance has been too long disrupted by the child of magick with no opposite," The voice was calm but you could faintly hear the sense of annoyance that was growing within it.

"ooo, the kid," Timmy sank back into the wall of his cage. "Then can we get this who sham bang over with, oh would you mind sending, my daughter and everyone else home. They haven't broken any laws I hope,"

"No you don't we just got here and we aren't leaving without you," Poof said from outside Timmy cage, Timmy grabbed him roughly by his collar and brought him closer to the cage

"You all don't have magic, or you would have already gotten me out of here, Poof," Timmy harshly whispered quickly. " I have broken the rule and they aren't like above, they don't listen to feelings they ignore them and listen solely to reason. I have broken their law and I will pay the price. It's like when I was in Crocker's class and I wouldn't know the answer and I would come home with a backpack of F's. I didn't deserve the F's but I still had to take the groundation for getting them. Plus, my birdie needs a tune up," he said before letting go. Poof stumbled away trying to understand. Then he saw it the wand above them flying like a bird around the room in a glass box high above them.

"It was you," Poof whispered, turning back towards him.

"Who else could it have been," Timmy said playfully with a mischievous smile." I had been writing them since the week after you left," he said, Poof's eyes full of understanding began to analyze the situation and form a plan.

"I ORDERED SILENCE," A roar came from the sky once again and Turner sulked back into his cage sitting their glaring at the sky.

"And I order a gathering of the council," a shout came from the room Tammy and Tommy standing side by side yelling at the sky together.

"Who are you?"

"Tammy and Tommy Turner,"

"The Turner child is beside him!"

"Really we look just like him crazy lady! She looks nothing like him!" They yelled, squinting down to look at Kinzie waving from her cage.

"You have no right to call the council, you have no opposite you are the misbalance, and you must be fixed,"

"I am brains, and this is brother smarts, can we call the council now Liigghhhhtttt?" she asked a smug expression on her face for finding a loophole in the rules.

"Tammy what do you think you are doing?" Tammy heard from below, most likely her father.

"You are not pure magick, you cannot-"

"Alone we are only half, but crazy lady we called it together 1/2 +1/2 =1 pair of Magick kids calling the council," Tommy said satisfied to get his word in and not let his sister do all the talking.

**POOF**

"What are they doing?" A blonde haired sprite asked Poof.

"I'm not sure but I need to find a way to get that wand," He said back paying attention only to the wand, not to the drop dead gorgeous sprite next to him.

"Why, aren't all the wands dead?" she asked watching the wand with him.

"It's special it doesn't abide the same boundaries as Fairy wands," Wanda said joining the duo with Cosmo while they watched the wand fly.

"How are we going to get to it though?" Poof asked as they stayed hopelessly on the ground with no magic to force their wands off the ground.

"Me silly, I don't need magic to fly," Poof finally turned to face the curly blonde sprite off the ground her wings went above her. Sprite wings were made for flying, they didn't need magic.

"THE COUNCIL IS BEING CALLED!" the voice said, and it and Tammy and Tommy left the room. Leaving the wand guarded only by destructionators who had just appeared with them.

"Go, Goldie! Poof will distract the guards," Timmy said, pointing to the wand.

"How?" Poof asked looking confused at Timmy not knowing what he said not sure what he should do.

"FOOP! GOLDIE IS POOF'S GIRLFRIEND!" Timmy shouted. "that's how," he said proudly turning to a shocked Poof. Then he looked back at the sky where the kids had been.

"WHAT?" Foop shouted over the crowd heading towards Poof. Foop had grown out of his cubic shape and had become a more natural anti-Fairy shape. He looked like poof except blue. World war III broke out while Goldie flew up to the wand. The guards tried to break up the fight below while she grabbed the wand without a trouble then joined the crowd, and tried to strike the Destructionators going towards Poof.

"It doesn't even work," She said sad that their only hope was a complete loss.

"Only Timmy can use it," Wanda shouted fighting the destructionators off with mad kung fu skills.

"Timmy!" she said throwing it to him as the room filled with more destructionators to replace the ones being destroyed.

"Yes, " he shouted as the wand fell into his hand. He poofed away his cage and Kinzie sprinted to her Godfather's side.

"We got one wand and a very bad granter as far as wishes, which is the only one who can use said wand. Make wishes, make them simple, go !" Timmy shouted preparing for the flood.

"I wish I had a stapler!" HP yelled and Timmy just looked at him strangely.

"What are you going to do with a stapler?"

"Just give me a stapler!"

"Okay gessh," Timmy said poofing up a stapler. You would be amazed at what a pixie can do with a stapler. He stapled a destructionators head off, a trick that Timmy was seriously considering learning if they got out of here alive.

"I wish I had light saber!" A god kid yelled and Timmy poofed one up. The wishes kept coming and he kept granting, Anti-Fairies spreading bad luck with ladders, Pixies doing way non boring kung fu moves with office supplies. God kids creating crazy schemes with the weirdest things. This may just work.

**AN: Okay, anyone that has issues with Goldie being a sprite, I apologize but she can't be another fairy baby, pixie, so I made up Sprite! **


	37. Council

_It worked! _Tammy thought as they were transported away from the room with their father. To another circular room with chairs on all sides every seat filled by strangers except for the one with their mother who was beaming with pride.

"The council is called to order by Tammy and Tommy Turner, children of Hero Timothy Turner and Council Member Dark," A man said at the head of the room, his beard to the floor, his face full of wrinkles and his eyes as old as the universe. Sitting beside him is a woman wearing all green Her hair a fire red, she glared at the children. The rest of the slots were filled by their mother, Across from her sat an angry, angry woman. Her hair stark white her eyes blood red like a rose, matching her lips. her dress as white as snow. She was mad. Then a man covered in black cat fur and salt came to sit beside her, across from him was a girl with pig tails and a dress of four leaf clovers. She giggled at the sight of cupid, and the fairy looked like he had been shot by his own arrows. Then night and day took their place next, then ice and fire. An empty spot read Eros, but the spot across from it was blank, for love has no true opposite.

"State your case," Mother nature said looking down on the two twins who after being brave and arrogant at first were now scared out of their right minds. Tammy tried to remember the exact words her mother had told her to use, to save their father from his crimes.

"Timothy Turner has been charged by Light," Tommy began staying cool and collected, remembering to refer to everyone by their proper name. " for disrupting the balance. Light would you please explaining your charges before the council?"

"He has caused the balance to tip in the favor of Dark, because of the children," she sneered the world children and her vampire like teeth sissed the word at them.

"As, I have stated before my sister and I cannot be a disruption to the balance because we are a balance of each other. My sister order, and myself Chaos," he went on. Tammy thanked whatever magic, magick, power, or wish upon a star gave her brother the maturity to get this right.

" Is this true Dark?" Father Time asked.

"They are balanced," she agreed.

"Then how could they bare to be that close to each other! How could they live in the same house with each other with our blasting each other heads off?" Light squealed.

"They simply don't behave like you!" Dark shouted back.

"OH YEAH well at least I didn't get knocked up by my hero on a 'Business trip' I mean really?"

", Leave, Them out of this!"

"Like you do! Just sit up in you library writing silly little rules and then watching your precious hero break them all to shreds!"

"Leave TIMMY out of this!"

"Oh so he's Timmy now? What happen to Timothy this, and Timothy that!"

"LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!"

"Defensive aren't we hmm? Cupid what you do shoot her, with one of your silly arrows!"

"Cupid arrows aren't silly!" Lucky butted in to the cat fight about explode from the room.

"Keep your leafs out of this Lucky!" They both yelled at her, but Lucky stood her ground.

"Their clovers," Cupid mumbled.

"GIRLS SIT DOWN NOW!" Mother nature shouted.

"They seem to be a balance of each other until proved otherwise Timothy will be released," Father time said.

"NO! YOU always side with here Ms. Goody two shoessss!"

"I am Ms. Goody two shoes by definition!"

"Don't Get smart with me!"

"It's not hard!"

"Light!"

"NOOO! Mother tell him! This isn't fair!" Light yelled staring directly at Father time who was not looking amused. Mother Nature just sank back into her chair.

"I will handle this then!"

*POOF*

When Light entered the room it was a blaze with defensive warriors fighting back the white destructionators closing in around them threatening to swallow them whole. One warrior stood out the man standing in the middle of the room spinning around like a lunatic granting wishes. He was surrounded by three fairies that fought off any destructionators that dared get close enough with their light saber's slicing off arms at a time.

"Timmy I need cannon!" Crocker yelled from one side of the room and Timmy poofed one right next to him.

"You're going to explain what the heck you're going to do with that later!" He said before listening for other requests.

"You broke the rules," Was all Light said she had materialized right behind turner her eyes burning in rage, her lips playing the part of a sly smile.

"I haven't broke a single one," He said calmly and the fighting stopped the destructionators froze and the crowd watched helplessly, not knowing how to help. Timmy was a yard away from her, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof stood nearby, light sabers in hand.

"You remembered, even sister doesn't have that power," Light said her eyes burrowing deep into his, searching for the answer that wasn't there. No spells, no magic, no trickery, nothing that could have explained his biggest rule break. His eyes held no answers, yet they taught her. Teased her with the knowledge, smug yet guilty, the eyes knew the answer yet wouldn't tell. Were they afraid?. Light filled with anger of how a human someone of such insignificance could have the answer she had been searching for, for years. Not, a single clue, her sister would not tell, her mother and father did not know, neither did they care. They had better things to do. She couldn't give up, he broke the rules, the one's she could not break that held her prisoner, from creating a world of her own. He had broken a rule. Her wand a single white rod, without a star or any other adornment. Timmy stood strong he knew the rules contained in the only book he ever read all the way through without getting board. She could never purposely hurt him directly. He gave her tempting smile waiting for her to try the impossible.

"Oh, Timothy I know better than to try that," She said sickly sweet then her wand angled differently ever so slightly. "But what's your worst nightmare Cosmo?" Timmy didn't think, he didn't have time for thinking, he rarely ever did, but he jumped. Jumped right in front of the blast headed for his Cosmo. The shot hit him squarely in the chest knocking him ten yards away til he hit the wall.

"Oops," Light said amused. Chaos ensued shots were fired everywhere and he lay helplessly on the ground against the wall trying to regain his balance. Against the wall behind a line of defensive fairies, pixies, and antifairies, was a man laying limp against the wall. Doing his best to stay alive, as nightmare's erupted inside of him. Chaos filled his brain erasing, deleting, emptying his brain of every moment of magic, of bliss, of his fairies. He was forgetting, he was living his worst fear, and he wouldn't even remember it. He fell into the chaos in his mind with one question ringing through it again and again.

"What is your worst nightmare Timothy Turner?"


End file.
